Serie On Dublín Street: Valentine's Day
by AlmondLess
Summary: Adaptación. Una serie de one-shots de nuestras parejas favoritas de On Dublín Street en el día de San Valentin... BellaxEdward RosaliexEmmett AlicexJasper VictoriaxJames NessixJacob TiaxBenjamin
1. Chapter 1

**Edward & Bella**

Edward se terminó de beber el resto de su café.

—Me tengo que ir.

—Ni siquiera has desayunado aún. —Fruncí el ceño ante los huevos revueltos y las tostadas que le había hecho.

—Lo siento, nena, llego tarde a esta reunión. —Puso la taza en el fregadero, se inclinó para rozar mis labios con los suyos y luego rodeó nuestro mesón central en la cocina para besar Tony y Bree en sus frentes—. Nos vemos esta noche.

—¡Adiós, papá! —gritaron tras él mientras se apresuraba a salir de la cocina. Tony inmediatamente miró los huevos revueltos que Edward había dejado.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Solté un bufido. Mi hijo de seis años acababa de comer cereales, dos rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla y un puñado de pasas de uva para su desayuno—. ¿Dónde lo pones? —Arrojé la mayoría de los huevos revueltos en mi plato, pero le di el resto.

Tony frunció el ceño ante la porción desproporcionada.

—¿Cómo es que tienes más?

—Porque ella tiene un bebé en su vientre, tonto —dijo Bree con una superioridad que le gustaba regir sobre su hermano siempre que podía. Si no fuera también muy sobreprotectora con él, dispuesta a jugar con él a pesar de su diferencia de edad de tres años, y por no hablar encantadoramente adorable, llamaría a mi hija mayor una listilla insoportable.

Eso es lo que ocurría cuando dos sabelotodo procreaban, supongo.

—No llames a tu hermano tonto —le recordé.

Bree suspiró pesadamente, como si tuviera noventa en lugar de nueve.

—Lo siento. Estoy de mal humor por toda esta cosa del día de San Valentín en la escuela.

También hablaba como si tuviera noventa. Ahí es donde la parte encantadoramente adorable entraba en juego.

—¿Qué cosa del día de San Valentín?

—Tenemos que hacer una tarjeta para alguien hoy y luego dársela.

Contuve mi risa.

—Bueno, nena, eso es lo que pasa cuando haces una tarjeta para alguien. Se las das.

—Yo no tengo que hacer una tarjeta —dijo Tony con la boca llena de huevos revueltos.

—Recuerda la regla número cinco.

Tragó y me sonrió.

—No se habla con la gente vestida como Santa cuando no es diciembre porque en realidad no es él, ya que está en el Polo Norteño y es un extraño que predice ser Santa Claus.

—El Polo Norte —le corrigió Bree—. Pretende ser. Y esa es la regla número siete.

Arrugué la nariz hacia mi hija.

—Estás de muy mal humor hoy, señorita Correctora. —Me giré hacia Tony—. La regla número cinco es no hablar con la boca llena.

Levantó su dedo pulgar mientras masticaba, haciéndome saber que lo entendía.

—Volviendo a ti. —Me incliné sobre el mesón y metí el suave cabello de Bree detrás de su pequeña oreja—. ¿Cuál es el problema con la cosa de la tarjeta?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si le hago una tarjeta a Peter y él no hace una para mí?

Peter era este chico adorable un poco más bajo que mi niña que la siguió como un cachorrito durante el último año. Eran "novio" y "novia".

—Estoy cien por ciento segura de que Peter te hará una tarjeta, y sería triste si él te hace una tarjeta y tú no la hicieras por él. Estaría muy triste.

Bree me miró fijamente, procesando lo que acababa de decir como si tuviera importancia mundial, cosa que todos sabíamos que a esa edad es como si realmente lo fuera.

—Bien. Mejor sentirse tonta que herir sus sentimientos… supongo.

Y otra razón por la que adoraba a mi hija.

—Bree, sabes que no tienes que hacer una tarjeta del día de San Valentín para ninguna persona si no quieres, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Está bien. —Miré a Tony que había terminado sus huevos revueltos y ahora estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, con los ojos medio cerrados—. Oye, Indomable, vamos a llevarte a la escuela antes de que te perdamos en la tierra de los cabeceos.

Sus ojos no se abrieron por completo.

Bree me sonrió y se inclinó hacia su hermano. Ella le dio una gran palmada en la mejilla.

—¡Caray! —Saltó despierto, frotándose la mejilla.

Casi me orino en mis pantalones riéndome de la cómica y exagerada expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

—¡Le voy a decir a papá cuando llegue a casa! —Con eso saltó de su taburete para ir a buscar su mochila.

Mientras rodeaba el mesón sostuve en alto mi mano a Bree y ella la chocó con la suya.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que Nathan, Bray, Sophia y Jarrod se van a quedar esta noche? —dijo mientras seguíamos a Tony fuera de la cocina y en el salón principal. Ahí nos pusimos nuestras botas y abrigos.

—No toda la noche. Pero la mayor parte de ella, sí. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—¡Yo sí! —gritó Tony, sonriendo.

Por supuesto lo estaría. El hijo de Alice, Nathan, era solo un año más joven que él y los dos eran mejores amigos.

—Impactante. —Le guiñé un ojo y él rio.

—Está bien —gruñó Bree a medida que salíamos y yo cerraba—. Siempre y cuando no me quede con los bebés.

—Claro. —Apenas pude evitar poner mis ojos en blanco—. Porque sería responsable de mi parte dejar a mi niña de nueve años cuidando de un bebé de seis meses de edad.

—Podría hacerlo —dijo ella, al contrario—. Es solo que no quiero.

—Eres idéntica a mí —murmuré mientras nos dirigimos a nuestra Range Rover. Compramos un auto y un permiso de estacionamiento cuando estaba embarazada con Bree. Era solo unas de las cosas que había cambiado cuando Edward y yo nos convertimos en padres. Ya no podíamos confiar en el transporte público para llevarnos alrededor de la ciudad. Era demasiado incómodo cuando tienes niños y la mayoría de nuestros amigos había descubierto lo mismo a medida que todos madurábamos en la paternidad.

—Aunque te ayudaré con Jarrod —dijo Bree mientras avanzaba y empezaba a conducir por la calle Dublín hacia su escuela primaria.

—¿Y por qué Jarrod y no Bray y Sophia?

—Porque ahora son niños. Pueden encargarse de sus vidas por sí mismos. Jarrod es solo un bebé pequeñito.

Sonreí ante su razonamiento, pero decidí no corregirla.

—Está bien, entonces tenemos un trato. Ayudarás con Jarrod esta noche.

—Sí, pero solo hasta mi hora de dormir.

—Entendido. Pero sabes que la hora de dormir de Jarrod es antes que la tuya.

Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo y la vi fruncir el ceño.

—¿Entonces eso significa que voy a cuidar de él hasta su hora de dormir?

—Con pañales y todo.

—Ugh. —Ella sacó la lengua como una rana—. No, gracias. Me quedo con Sophia.

—Pensé que podrías decir eso. Pero está bien. —Le di una rápida sonrisa—. Solo tendremos que darle a Pañales Jarrod a tu padre.

Ellos se rieron ante mi confabulación y asintieron en acuerdo.

Sin importar cuántas veces me miré en el espejo no hubo manera de cambiar la imagen reflejada de vuelta hacia mí.

Hice una mueca.

Probablemente era mejor que fuera nuestro turno de cuidar a los niños en este día de San Valentín. Era difícil sentirse sexy cuando estaba embarazada de seis meses.

—Pequeña Alice. —Le di unas palmaditas a mi estómago, hablando con mi hija por nacer, algo que hacía mucho—. Estás matando mi mojo y todos mis mejores movimientos. Mal momento pequeño feto, mal momento.

Era posible que fuera un poco inapropiada con los momentos de compartir, a veces, pero contaba con que la niña no recuerde ninguna de nuestras conversaciones unilaterales durante su tiempo en mi vientre.

—¿Qué es un mal momento? —Edward salió de nuestro cuarto de baño, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas. Acababa de regresar del gimnasio.

Inmediatamente sentí un cosquilleo entre mis piernas. Mis ojos siguieron con avidez una gota de agua que corría por sus abdominales.

Y ese era otro inconveniente de estar embarazada de seis meses.

Estaba jodidamente cachonda todo el maldito tiempo y sin embargo no estaba al cien por ciento lo suficientemente cómoda para simplemente saltar sobre Edward como normalmente lo haría.

Eso no significaba que no teníamos sexo.

Ya que sí lo hacíamos.

Mucho.

Mi embarazo no aburría a mi marido. De hecho, parecía activar algún interruptor adolescente y caliente en él como lo hacía conmigo. Él se tornaba todo un hombre de las cavernas, era muy posesivo. De hecho, bien podría haber usado una camiseta con las palabras: "Yo hombre. Yo poner semilla en el vientre de mujer. Mi Mujer. ¡Mía!" en ella.

—Estar embarazada en el día de San Valentín. —Me mordí el labio, así no suspiraba de placer cuando él desenvolvió la toalla para dar a su cuerpo desnudo una última frotada antes de vestirse.

Juro que un poco de baba goteó por mi barbilla cuando me fijé en su culo. Tenía un culo precioso. Me encantaba agarrarlo mientras él embestía contra mí. Me estremecí, la lujuria asfixiándome.

Su culo desnudo desapareció en el interior de sus pantalones de traje, así que hice una mueca.

—¿Por qué es un problema? —Edward se dio la vuelta y rápidamente levanté la mirada a su rostro. Aunque fui un poco lenta y él sonrió descaradamente, después de haber deducido que había estado comiéndomelo con los ojos.

—Eres mi marido. —Me negué a sentirme avergonzada por babear por él—. Puedo objetivarte si quiero.

Él resopló mientras se ponía su camisa.

—¿Por qué estar embarazada en el día de San Valentín es un problema? —repitió.

—Porque no puedo usar ropa interior sensual y tacones, y no podemos tener sexo áspero, duro contra la pared. Ya sabes… las cosas típicas del día de San Valentín.

Terminó de abotonar su camisa y caminó sin prisa hacia mí, deslizando sus manos alrededor de mi redondeado estómago y me haló tan cerca de él como la panza que contenía a Alice lo permitió.

—Todavía puedes vestir lencería sexy y podemos tener sexo lento y caliente contigo sobre tus rodillas, o sexo más rápido y caliente contigo montándome.

—Después que hagamos de niñeras.

—Podríamos estar teniendo sexo todo ese tiempo, pero tenías que venir y hacernos cumplir esa promesa de hacer de niñeras.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Créeme, la reina de las hormonas del embarazo está de acuerdo, pero el año pasado Alice y Jasper cuidaron de Bree y Tony, así que es justo que sea nuestro turno.

Asintió de mala gana.

—Tienes razón. —Besó mi nariz y me liberó para terminar de vestirse para una noche divertida de niñeras—. Una velada tranquila entonces.

—Síp. —Hago una mueca y froto mis manos sobre mi estómago—. Más te vale que seas diez millones de veces más divertida que tu hermano y hermana, y eso es mucho pedir porque son bastante divertidos. —Abrí la puerta de nuestro dormitorio para ir en busca de los mencionados hermanos—. Aunque no vamos a decirles eso porque sacaron el ego de su papá.

—Escuché eso —me dijo Edward mientras bajo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo —murmuré.

—¡También escuché eso!

Dirigí mis ojos hacia mi estómago como si la pequeña Alice pudiera verme.

—Cielos, tiene oídos de radar.

Edward se detuvo con sus manos sobre las caderas, inspeccionando nuestra gran sala de estar doble. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Tres fuera, tres restantes.

De alguna manera, contra todas las apuestas, teníamos a Jarrod, Sophia y Bray durmiendo en la habitación junto a nuestro dormitorio en el último piso de la casa. Teníamos la habitación principal de los niños en el segundo piso, que ya estaba lista para la llegada de la pequeña Alice, pero Edward estaba determinado a cansar a los tres niños que nos quedaban y no quería despertar a los más pequeños mientras lo hacíamos.

Tenía un monitor de bebé metido en su bolsillo trasero, así sabría si nos necesitaban.

—¿Qué tal un juego de escondidas?

—¡Sí! —Nathan y Tony asintieron entusiastamente.

Bree nos miró escépticamente, pero era el tipo de escepticismo de "realmente debería actuar como que soy mayor pero quiero jugar".

—Somos tu papá y yo contra ustedes —le dije—. Puedes ser el líder de su equipo.

—¡No es justo! —Tony cruzó sus brazos con un resoplido.

—Es mayor —dijo Edward—. Cuando llegue la pequeña Alice, serás mayor que ella y por consiguiente su líder de equipo en juegos de escondidas. Así es como funciona.

Tony frunció su frente mientras pensaba en ello y claramente decidió que tenía sentido porque asintió.

—Está bien.

—Ahora bien, los pequeños están durmiendo. —Les recodó Edward—. Así que nada de chillar, ni gritar, o despertarlos. Se van a mantener en la planta baja y el sótano. El primer y segundo piso están fuera de los límites para ustedes tres.

Los niños asintieron, sus pequeñas expresiones tan serias que no pude evitar sonreír.

—Mamá y yo nos esconderemos. Ustedes buscarán.

—Los encontraremos en menos de cinco minutos —alardeó Bree.

—¿Quieres apostar? —dije.

Estrechó sus ojos hacia mí.

—¿Cuál es la apuesta?

—Si gano, tendré masajes de pies por las próximas cuatro semanas. Si ganas, limpiaré tu cuarto por ti durante las próximas cuatro semanas.

Los ojos de Bree se iluminaron.

—¡Vamos a ganar esto!

Edward sonrió ante su confianza.

—De acuerdo. Tu mamá y yo tenemos sesenta segundo para encontrar un lugar para escondernos.

Bree jugó con su reloj digital.

—Está bien… empezando… ahora.

Agarré la mano de Edward y nos adentramos hacia el pasillo.

—¿En qué dirección? —susurré.

En respuesta, me arrastró hasta la parte posterior más lejana de la casa hacia lo que solía ser la escalera de servicio. Cuando empezó a subirlas tiré de su mano.

—Eso es hacer trampa —siseé—. El primer y segundo piso están fuera de los límites.

—Dije que estaba fuera de los límites para ellos. —Guiñó.

Sonreí.

—Bastardo escurridizo. —Lo empujé juguetonamente y traté de ahogar mis risitas mientras me apuraba a subir por la escalera detrás de él.

Su gran mano se curvó alrededor de mi muñeca y gentilmente me haló a lo largo del pasillo del primer piso, hacia la oscuridad de nuestro cuarto principal para visitas y dentro del baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y se agachó hasta el piso, acomodándome en el suelo entre sus piernas, mi espalda sobre su pecho.

—¿Solo vamos a sentarnos aquí en la oscuridad? —susurré.

—Sí. —Su voz retumbó con diversión.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? Se supone que estamos cuidando a los niños.

—Y lo haremos. Solo quería un minuto a solas contigo. —Acarició mi protuberante vientre y puso su mentón sobre mi hombro—. ¿Cómo le está yendo a nuestra pequeña?

—Hoy está tranquila. Solo unas pocas patadas. Y pienso que fueron para decirme que apagara a The Killers. Temo que nuestra hija menor tendrá un gusto de mierda para la música.

Edward se rio y besó mi cuello.

—Hay peores cosas en el mundo. —Deslizó un mano por encima de mi abultado estómago para acunar mi pecho derecho, su pulgar rodeando mi pezón.

Mi cuerpo respondió inmediatamente, mis senos particularmente sensibles en este momento, y mis pezones apretados contra mi sostén.

—Como mi esposo atormentándome —jadeé, tratando de alejarme de su toque—. Detente.

En respuesta besó mi cuello de nuevo y su otra mano acunó mi pecho izquierdo. Lo amasó y un plácido dolor se disparó a través de mí.

Arqueé mi espalda ante su toque, inclinando mi cabeza contra su hombro.

—No está bien —suspiré mientras él los masajeaba—. Estás poniéndome caliente y molesta cuando no tenemos tiempo para hacer nada sobre ello.

Sus dientes rozaron mi oreja y noté su erección clavándose en mi espalda baja.

—¿Qué tan caliente y molesta? —preguntó, su voz ronca.

Giré mi cabeza para levantar la mirada hacia su cara entre las sombras. Estaba frustrada. Más que frustrada.

—Podrías deslizarte dentro de mí con una facilidad caliente y molesta.

Edward gruñó ante la imagen descaradamente sexual que creé para hacerle sentir tan frustrado como yo me sentía.

—Esto fue una mala idea.

—Tú empezaste —me quejé, agarrando sus manos para removerlas de mis pechos—. Mejor vamos a revisar a los niños.

—Necesito un minuto.

Me estiré detrás de mí y presioné mi mano contra su dureza.

—Hmm, así que tú también.

—Isabella —advirtió, quitando mi mano.

—¿No es tan divertido cuando el zapato está en el otro pie? —Me alejé de él e inmediatamente me tiró de regreso hacia su regazo, acariciando mi cuello.

—Te lo compensaré esta noche —prometió.

—¿En serio no vas a darme el beso de las buenas noches? —Le fruncí el ceño a Bree mientras me sentaba en su cama.

Era unas pocas horas después, Alice y Jasper, así como Jacob y Nessie ya habían recogido a sus hijos, y Edward y yo habíamos puesto a Tony en la cama. Bree finalmente lo siguió una hora después.

Eran las nueve de la noche y por mucho que la adoraba, estaba lista para que mi niña se fuera a dormir.

Sin embargo, primero quería un beso. Pero aparentemente Bree no tomó muy de buenas el pequeño truco de Edward.

—¿Me darías un beso si te digo que no tienes que masajearme los pies después de todo?

Finalmente volvió su cabeza sobre la almohada para mirarme.

—Sería lo justo dado que hicieron trampa.

—Técnicamente tu papá hizo trampa.

—Oye —dijo él entrando en la habitación—. No hice trampa.

Bree hizo un puchero.

—Fue casi como hacer trampa.

Le hice cosquillas en el estómago.

—Solo estás molesta porque no se te ocurrió primero.

Se rio a pesar de no querer y supe que estábamos perdonados.

Me agaché por un beso y un abrazo, sosteniéndola por un minuto más que lo normal cuando envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Buenas noches, cariño —susurré.

—Buenas noches, mamá —dijo.

Me levanté y dejé que Edward le diera el beso de las buenas noches.

Los dos nos detuvimos en el marco de su puerta por un segundo, mirándola jalar su cobertor hasta sus orejas mientras se giraba hacia su costado, poniéndose cómoda. Apagué su luz y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Levanté la mirada hacia Edward y me estremecí ante el calor en sus ojos.

—Cerraré —dijo, su voz baja—. Ve arriba y espera por mí.

Mi piel se calentó con excitación. Sonreí en anticipación.

—¿Tendremos una noche temprana?

—Una larga noche —me corrigió, inclinándose para besarme suavemente—. Vas a estar jodidamente cansada para cuando termine contigo.

—¡Sí! —Sonreí de vuelta y él rio.

Mientras Edward iba escaleras abajo para cerrar la casa, yo fui arriba para cambiarme en un atuendo de dormir que mi esposo me compró después de decirle que estaba embarazada. Era un camisón de seda azul hielo que cubría mi protuberante vientre, pero a la vez, era realmente corto y ceñido alrededor de mis pechos. Mis senos normalmente eran decentemente llenos pero ahora lo eran aún más y muy sensibles.

No debería quejarme demasiado por mi cuerpo de embarazada.

Era lo suficientemente afortunada para solo tener mis pechos y vientre hinchados. Cada otra parte de mí permanecía igual. De hecho, Alice Mayor me dijo que envidiosamente desde atrás ni siquiera podías decir que estaba embarazada.

Alice estaría envidiosa de eso dado que se hinchaba por todas partes: cara, dedos, pies y todo.

Alice Bebé no era un bulto muy grande, pensé, alisando la seda sobre mi estómago. Tony definitivamente había sido más grande.

—Lencería sexy, lista —dijo Edward, sonriéndome a medida que entraba en nuestra habitación y cerraba la puerta.

¿Una de las mejores cosas sobre nuestra casa georgiana? Estar a todo un piso de distancia de nuestros hijos para que así pudiéramos tener un buen tiempo de adultos, de marido y mujer, sin que nos escucharan.

Señalé a mis pies descalzos.

—Aunque cero tacones, lo siento.

Él se quitó su suéter y lo arrojó a través de la habitación mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—Ni siquiera necesitamos el camisón, créeme.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos a medida que me tiraba hacia él.

—Sin embargo, tienes buen gusto en lencería —murmuró, mi respiración acelerándose.

Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda y sentí mis pezones endurecerse.

—He estado esperando por esto todo el día.

—¿Sí? —Pasé mis manos por sus brazos—. ¿Entonces podemos seguir? Porque me gustaría mucho un orgasmo.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon ante mi demanda poco romántica y empezó a caminar, moviéndome hacia atrás a la cama.

—Iba a hacer el amor contigo, pero si solo quieres llegar directamente al punto, tú decides.

—¿En serio? —dije, mi corazón palpitando de emoción—. Te prometo que me puedes hacer el amor después.

Mi marido cerró los ojos, una sonrisa levantando la comisura de su boca mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Casi doce años de matrimonio y ella sigue siendo diferente a cualquier mujer que haya conocido.

—Ella todavía está en la habitación. —Me subí a la cama y cuando abrió los ojos, le sonreí—. Estoy lista.

Él sonrió satisfecho.

—Te ves como un niño en Navidad.

Mi mirada cayó a su tensa cremallera.

—Y sé qué regalo quiero abrir primero.

Edward se echó a reír y extendió la mano para envolverla alrededor de mi tobillo. Suavemente me jaló hacia abajo en la cama en su dirección.

Me eché hacia atrás en mis codos e incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, a medida que su boca descendía hacia la mía.

Mis labios se estremecieron ante el roce de su boca contra la mía.

Un roce.

Dos.

Burlas.

Un susurro.

—Edward —supliqué suavemente.

—¿Me amas, Isabella? —murmuró en mi oído, y la piel de gallina se despertó en la parte posterior de mi oreja y todo el camino hasta mi cuello y columna vertebral.

Hace mucho tiempo esa pregunta me habría hecho correr de la habitación. Recordé ese miedo, esos sentimientos, pero de alguna manera los sentí ajenos a mí… los recordaba como si hubieran sido sentidos por un muy buen amigo mío, como si todo le sucedió a un muy buen amigo mío, en vez de a mí.

Volví la mejilla, acariciando mi cara contra la suya, sintiendo el leve cosquilleo del indicio de barba en sus mejillas.

—Nadie podría amarte más, cariño.

Ante eso gimió y agarró mi nuca entre su mano, sosteniéndome contra él mientras me besaba con avidez, con desesperación. Me aferré a su cintura, buscando más, siempre más.

Me aparté y acuné su rostro en mis manos. Mirando fijamente a sus ojos, unos ojos que eran ahora tan familiares como los míos, sentí una enorme oleada de emoción que me abrumó.

Sabía que eran mis hormonas. Juro que era muy sensible cuando estaba embarazada. Creo que esa era otra de las razones por las que a Edward le gustaba embarazarme.

—¿Todavía sientes lo que sentías por mí cuando estuvimos por primera vez juntos?

Me miró fijamente, sus ojos estudiando los míos.

—No —dijo en voz baja, como si fuera obvio, y mi aliento quedó atrapado—. Siento más. —Él tomó mi mano en la suya, deslizando sus dedos entre los míos—. Ahora eres una parte de mí en una manera diferente a como eras cuando nos enamoramos. Era solo una conexión entonces. Una emocionante, atractiva y muy sensual conexión. —Me sonrió, los recuerdos destellando en sus ojos—. Ahora es una fusión completa. Una caliente, profunda y muy sensual fusión. Si algo hubiera sucedido en aquel entonces… si no hubiera funcionado… me habría derribado, pero con el tiempo hubiera comenzado a vivir de nuevo. La vida habría sido más vacía pero habría seguido con ella. Ahora. —Presionó su frente contra la mía y cerró los ojos—. Perderte sería como perderme a mí mismo. —Sus ojos se abrieron, brillantes, tan cerca de mí—. No lo puedo ni imaginar.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos (las hormonas del embarazo y un esposo tan dulce hacen a una Isabella muy sollozante) y lo besé suavemente.

—Te quiero dentro de mí ahora mismo, de cualquier forma que desees —le dije, mi voz ronca aún más ronca por la emoción—. Haciendo el amor o duro contra la cama.

Su risa hizo cosquillas en mis labios y me besó con más fuerza mientras deslizaba lentamente mi camisón fuera de mi cuerpo. Se separó de mí para poder sacarlo por encima de mi cabeza y tirarlo a un lado como lo había hecho con su suéter. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su pecho subió y bajó en respiraciones rápidas.

—De rodillas, nena —dijo suavemente a medida que acariciaba mi mejilla con la yema de su pulgar.

Me estremecí con anticipación y me di la vuelta, estabilizándome sobre mis manos y rodillas. Me sentía muy expuesta, pero no de una manera vulnerable. Nunca con mi marido.

El sonido de la cremallera llenó la habitación y sentí mis brazos temblar cuando la necesidad inundó mi cuerpo. El roce de la ropa me dijo que estaba despojándose de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

Miré por encima del hombro, mis muslos temblando al ver a mi increíble marido y su hermoso pene. Mis dedos se cerraron en el edredón debajo de mí y el calor se apresuró a través de mí mientras él se subía sobre la cama, también de rodillas, y agarraba mis caderas en sus manos.

Una de sus manos desapareció entre mis piernas abiertas y me hundí en él con un gemido cuando empujó dos dedos dentro de mí.

El gemido de Edward resonó por toda la habitación.

—Mojada no llega ni siquiera a cubrirlo.

—Te lo dije —jadeé, mi cabeza cayendo hacia delante mientras él jugaba conmigo—. Estoy jodidamente cachonda.

Él rio entre dientes y sus dedos desaparecieron.

—Mi esposa. Siempre tan romántica.

El calor de su miembro se presionó entre mis piernas y yo gemí.

—Sí.

Sin más preámbulos, Edward empujó dentro de mí y la maravillosa sensación de estar llena llevó mi cuerpo excesivamente excitado directamente a la cima.

—Estoy cerca —jadeé con incredulidad.

El agarre de Edward se tensó sobre mis caderas mientras se mecía dentro de mí.

—Simplemente deja que suceda. Te llevaré allí tantas veces como quieras.

—Oh Dios. —Tiré de la tela envuelta en mis manos mientras empujaba contra las suaves embestidas de él—. Dios, Edward… Edward… Oh Dios… sí… ¡SÍ! —Mi espalda se arqueó cuando llegué al orgasmo, mis músculos internos ondulando y tirando alrededor del pene de Edward.

—Mierda —gruñó mientras él continuaba—. ¡Mierda! —Cuando él dijo la palabra "mierda" empujó un poco más profundo, más rápido, en mí.

Estabilicé mi cuerpo contra su deseo, ahora lánguido y flojo a raíz de mi orgasmo, y cuando Edward bombeó un poco más sentí la tensión empezar a erigirse de nuevo.

Sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas.

—Una vez más. —Él deslizó sus manos por mi espalda y alrededor de mi pecho, acunando mis senos en sus manos. Aplicó presión suavemente, y yo solté mis manos del edredón alzándome hasta que mi espalda estuvo presionada contra su pecho.

Di un grito ahogado de lo profundo que se deslizó dentro de mí, y entonces extendí la mano detrás de mí hacia él, apoyándolas en sus caderas para mantener el equilibrio.

Pellizcó mis pezones y grité, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Luego empezó a moverse una vez más y yo capté su ritmo, empujándome hacia arriba fuera de su pene y arrastrándome hacia abajo de nuevo en él.

Mi ritmo se aceleró, pero fue desigual por la necesidad, y Edward soltó una maldición, impaciente. Él me deslizó sobre mis manos otra vez, necesitando claramente controlar nuestro ritmo.

Grité mientras empujaba dentro de mí.

—¡Sí!

Él gruñó, satisfecho, en respuesta a mi euforia. El sexo últimamente no era ni de cerca tan desesperado y duro como lo habíamos hecho en el pasado, Edward siempre era más delicado conmigo cuando estaba embarazada, pero era al cien por ciento absolutamente asombroso.

Empujándome hacia la cima una vez más, mi cuerpo se tensó cuando llegué al precipicio. Edward se deslizó dentro de mí otra vez y justo cuando estaba cayendo, otro clímax largo y profundo se abalanzó sobre mí.

Sentí a Edward bombear en mí un par de veces más y luego su agarre se apretó en mis caderas, el suyo firme contra mí y haciéndole soltar un grito gutural con mi nombre.

Después de unos segundos, salió de mí, permitiéndome girar y recostarme sobre mi espalda. Edward se acostó a mi lado, deslizando un brazo sobre nuestro bulto y acariciándome.

Nos quedamos allí durante un momento escuchándonos el uno al otro intentando recuperar el aliento.

Finalmente volví la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos.

—Te amo —dijo, las palabras tan fáciles, tan naturales.

—Yo también te amo.

Me dio un beso en el hombro.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Isabella.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Ya se terminó?

Edward sonrió.

—No. Solo estamos tomando un descanso.

El alivio pasó a través de mí.

—Bien. No he dejado de estar toda lujuriosa y necesitada.

—Es bueno saberlo, pero no soy un dios, nena. Estos días necesito tiempo para recargar.

Sacudí la cabeza con una risa.

—No puedo creer que acabas de admitir que no eres un dios.

—No se lo digas a nadie. —Se acercó más a mí, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Había tenido un largo día.

—Podemos solo dormir si quieres. —Estaría decepcionada pero podía vivir con ello.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Te dije que no soy un dios, no un anciano. Voy a pasar el resto de la noche teniendo sexo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Me mordí el labio, tratando de sofocar mi risa y fallando.

—No hay necesidad de ser arrogante. —Deslicé mi mano por su vientre y sobre su semi-erección—. O sí.

Sus labios se crisparon por mi insinuación.

—Sigue haciendo eso y este espectáculo estará de vuelta al ruedo muy pronto.

—Ese es el plan. —Envolví mi mano alrededor de él y comencé a frotarlo.

El calor comenzó a llegar a sus mejillas.

—Nena —gimió.

Rocé mis labios sobre los suyos.

—Feliz día de San Valentín número doce, Edward.

Él me devolvió el beso y susurró:

—De aquí a los próximos sesenta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmett & Rosalie **

Sentía mariposas en mi estómago.

La vida seguía sorprendiéndome. Emmett y yo hemos estado juntos durante once años. Tenemos una niña de tres, casi cuatro años, y éramos los mejores amigos. Pero, de alguna manera, estos últimos meses he perdido el contacto con mi mejor amigo. Y es difícil de explicar lo asustada que estoy de eso.

Emmett comenzó un nuevo trabajo con una gran compañía internacional de marketing. Encima de eso, trabajaba de forma independiente con artistas y empresas independientes. Sentía como si todo lo que hacía últimamente era trabajar, y ya que yo trabajo a tiempo completo, y, tenemos a Belle, realmente no ha habido un tiempo para "nosotros".

No hemos tenido sexo en seis semanas.

Para otras parejas, a lo mejor eso no era mucho, pero para nosotros era totalmente desconocido, y estaba un poco más que preocupada.

Estaba un poco más que herida.

Mi decisión de sorprenderlo con una salida especial en la noche de San Valentín fue una cosa de último minuto sugerida por mi amiga Bella.

Estaba en un sitio de desarrollo urbanístico, pintando otra habitación de un aburrido blanco brillante, cuando decidí llamar a Bella en mi descanso. La distancia con mi marido me estaba carcomiendo. Me sentía increíblemente sola. Finalmente lo reconocí y llamé a Bella por ayuda, esperando no interrumpir su escritura.

—Nah —dijo—. Decidí no empezar un recuento de palabras hoy, ya que solo va a ser interrumpido en un par de horas cuando todos los niños estén aquí.

—Oh sí, es tu turno de cuidarlos este año.

—Sí, lo es. —Suspiró pesadamente—. Realmente podría venirme bien un poco de tiempo a solas con Edward esta noche.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. —Le conté todo lo que no había estado ocurriendo entre Emmett y yo.

—¿Por qué te has estado guardando todo esto? ¿Estás bien?

Su preocupación hizo que lágrimas escuezan mis ojos y me alegré de haber encontrado una habitación vacía en la casa en la que estábamos trabajando. No quería ser escuchada por mi colega Deacon.

—Son solo seis semanas.

—Eso es mucho para ustedes dos. Y no es solo el sexo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron una conversación real?

—No puedo recordar. Simplemente ha sido un montón de saludos y despedidas. Sabía que las cosas serían difíciles mientras él trataba de hacerse un nombre por sí mismo en la empresa, pero no me gusta esto, Bella. No me gusta sentir que no sé lo que está pasando con mi propio marido. Y el hecho de que ni siquiera parece molestarse por eso es más que un poco aterrador.

—Probablemente solo está preocupado. Pero tienes que hablar con él, Rose. De lo contrario, esto se convertirá en una enorme maraña de intenso resentimiento y eso no va a terminar bien. Te lo prometo. —Ella suspiró—. ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer? Darle una sorpresa. Mira, Edward y yo teníamos reservas en La Cour esta noche porque se olvidó de todo el asunto de cuidar a los niños. Voy a ver si podemos transferir la reserva a tu nombre. Pregúntale a Eleazar o a los padres de Emmett si pueden cuidar a Belle esta noche y luego sorprende a Emmett en el trabajo, sal con él en la noche y después llévalo a casa y rompe este hechizo de sequía.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Te escribiré en un rato para hacerte saber si podemos conseguirte la mesa.

—Genial. Gracias, Bella.

Y lo hizo, me escribió y conseguimos la mesa. Después de arreglar que mi tío Eleazar y su esposa Dee se lleven a Belle, terminé temprano en el trabajo, llegué a casa, me duché, me puse un ceñido vestido de lentejuelas con tacones, y tomé un taxi que me llevó al otro lado de New Town, a la oficina de Emmett.

De pie afuera fue cuando me golpearon las mariposas. Mariposas.

Todo porque iba a una cita con mi marido.

Sí. Él y yo realmente necesitábamos resolver esto entre nosotros. Por mucho que todavía me llenara de anticipación cada vez que íbamos a citas (no es que pueda recordar la última vez que sucedió), las mariposas eran una cosa del pasado. Y estaba feliz de eso. Su ausencia hablaba de mi seguridad con Emmett, algo que nunca pensé tener con ningún hombre dado que estaba increíblemente llena de inseguridades cuando Emmett me conoció.

El regreso de las mariposas era una mala señal.

Un presagio, se podría decir.

Fui a tocar el timbre en el edificio, pero la puerta se abrió y dos chicos en traje salieron, me sonrieron y sostuvieron la puerta abierta para mí. Les devolví la sonrisa, sintiendo una oleada de placer cuando uno de ellos sostuvo mi mirada por demasiado tiempo.

Amaba a mi marido y no quería a nadie más, pero tenía que admitir que como alguien que solía depender exclusivamente de su aspecto, porque no creía que tuviera nada más para ofrecer, era halagador cuando los hombres aún me miraban. Especialmente ahora en que me sentía casi invisible en casa. Tenía casi treinta y tres, había tenido un bebé, y aunque mi marido se ponía cada vez mejor con la edad, yo había empezado a notar las arrugas alrededor de mis ojos, y mis pechos no eran tan firmes como lo habían sido antes de Belle, había incluso arrancado unas cuantas canas de mi larga cabellera rubia rojiza.

Sabía que Emmett me amaba, pero también quería que volviera a desearme. Y definitivamente quería que vuelva fijarse en mí.

Alentada por el guapo chico en traje y su apreciación, pasé mis manos por mi vestido que brillaba bajo mi abrigo, lista para que Emmett lo viera y así obtener esa mirada en sus ojos que tanto me encanta.

Tomando el ascensor hasta su piso, traté de refrenar las mariposas, la sensación en cierto modo habiendo empeorado para ahora.

—Disculpe. —Detuve a una mujer que salía de la oficina ahora casi vacía—. Estoy buscando a Emmett McCarty.

Ella me sonrió.

—Por la puerta a la izquierda. No te puedes pasar de su oficina.

Asentí mi agradecimiento y seguí sus instrucciones.

Casi deseé no haberlo hecho, mi irritación aumentando un millón de veces cuando me detuve en la oficina abierta para encontrar a mi esposo recostado casualmente en su silla, mirando a la morena sentada en su escritorio.

Mis ojos viajaron a lo largo de la joven mujer, mi sangre hirviendo a medida que me percataba de cada detalle de ella. Era más joven que yo, en sus veinte años, y estaba sentada en el escritorio de mi marido con sus delgadas piernas cruzadas, su falda gris subida por sus muslos. Su bonita cara enmarcada por brillante cabello castaño claro, y ella se centraba por completo en Emmett.

Conocía esa mirada.

En aquellos tiempos, antes de que Emmett llegara y me salvara de una vida vacía, yo solía usar esa mirada cuando apuntaba a un hombre que estaba decidida a hacer mío.

Era una predadora, coqueta, sexy y muy seductora mirada.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

Di dos pasos lentos hacia ellos, mis pies sintiéndose pesados a medida que veía la reacción de Emmett con ella. Mantuvo la distancia física, y su sonrisa era apenas más amigable que educada. Parecía interesado en lo que ella decía… pero lo más importante era que estaba aquí con ella, en lugar de en casa conmigo.

Los últimos tres meses de poco afecto, de distancia, de llegadas a altas horas de la noche… las últimas seis semanas de no tener sexo en absoluto… todo se agrupó en mi mente así como avanzaba hacia ellos y la terrible sospecha se plantó allí, por mucho que me odiara por pensar eso de él.

Él nunca… nunca me engañaría.

¿Pero estaba pensando en ello?

¿Quería?

Tragué el nudo repentino en mi garganta cuando me acerqué y Emmett me vio por el rabillo de sus ojos. Giró su cabeza hacia mí, la sorpresa aflojando sus facciones.

—Rose. —Se puso de pie con rapidez y la morena se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos entrecerrándose cuando se precipitaron hacia mí—. Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?

Me quedé mirándolo, todavía luchando para hablar más allá de la emoción que me ahogaba, y luego la miré fijamente.

—Rose, esta es Ally, uno de los creativos. —Emmett hizo un gesto hacia ella y la chica se deslizó con gracia de su escritorio. Ella no me dio la mano sino que me dio una inclinación de cabeza, sus ojos oscureciéndose con decepción a medida que se fijaba en mí—. Ally, esta es mi esposa Rosalie.

Como ella no ofreció ninguna de las cortesías normales como "un gusto conocerte" yo tampoco lo hice.

Me giré hacia Emmett.

—Quería sorprenderte por el día de San Valentín. Nos hice reservaciones para la cena.

—Mierda. —Él hizo una mueca, sus ojos llenos de remordimiento—. Cariño, feliz día de San Valentín.

Sí, estaba muy al tanto de que lo había olvidado.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —murmuré.

—Solo déjame apagar todo.

—Bueno, te veré mañana, Emmett —dijo Ally, sonriéndole. Me dio un pequeño asentimiento cuando pasó, balanceando sus caderas con exageración.

Mi esposo no la vio salir y eso era probablemente una cosa buena. Podría haberlo matado si lo hubiera hecho.

Una vez que tomó su abrigo, salimos de la oficina juntos. Él puso su mano en mi espalda baja para guiarme fuera y yo me tensé.

Suspiró una vez que estuvimos solos en el ascensor.

—No puedo creer que estás pensando lo que estás pensando en este momento.

Seguí mirando hacia delante, tratando de mantener mis emociones bajo control.

—Estoy pensando que apenas he cruzado dos palabras con mi esposo en meses porque siempre está trabajando hasta tarde. Hoy hubiera sido otra noche en la que llegarías tarde a casa y de repente me doy cuenta que no es por el trabajo. Es porque estás coqueteando con una chica que es diez años más joven que tu esposa.

—Eso ni siquiera es… eso es ridículo —resopló, sonando exhausto.

—Esta noche me lo demostraste. —Me giré para verlo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron—. Esta noche habría sido lo mismo, más tiempo lejos de mí y Belle, ¿y para qué? ¿Para hablar con Ally?

Él me miró fijamente, con una chispa de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

—Nunca pensé en ello de esa manera. Lo siento. Pero estábamos hablando de trabajo. Lo prometo. No es nada más que eso, Rose.

Mi pecho dolió mientras me daba cuenta la fuerza con que la creciente distancia entre nosotros había impactado en mí, de repente quería enterrar mi cabeza en la arena.

—Solo vamos a comer.

Salí del ascensor y Emmett me siguió hasta fuera. Estuvimos en silencio a medida que esperábamos a que pasara un taxi con sus luces encendidas.

Una vez que encontramos uno, nos metimos y le di al conductor nuestro destino.

—¿La Cour? —dijo Emmett, sorprendido. La Cour era un restaurante que fue de Edward hace algunos años. Lo vendió a un chef amigo de él y había ido de popular a estrella Michelin popular. Era increíblemente difícil obtener una reservación.

—Bella y Edward lo reservaron por nosotros.

—Esto es realmente lindo de tu parte, cariño. —Sentí su cálida mano deslizarse contra la mía y le dejé sostenerla, pero no le devolví el gesto.

Él la apretó, intentando ablandarme.

—¿A quién conseguiste para que cuide de Belle?

—A tío Eleazar.

—Estoy ansiando estar a solas contigo.

No dije una palabra y él enlazó sus dedos en los míos, su agarre apretándose.

—Va a ser bonito —logré murmurar.

La silenciosa y tensa atmósfera entre nosotros hacía que casi fuera difícil de respirar y duró todo el camino al restaurante, hasta que estuvimos sentados en La Cour y estábamos comiendo nuestras entradas.

El teléfono de Emmett vibró en la mesa junto a su plato cuando comíamos. Lo vi por entre mis pestañas mientras él lo levantaba y fruncía el ceño a lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo.

—¿Qué es?

Me lanzó una mirada cautelosa.

—Nada.

Mi pulso empezó a acelerarse mucho más de la ya rápida velocidad en la que estaba.

—Si no es nada me dejarás verlo. —Estiré mi mano hacia él.

Emmett me fulminó con la vista mientras me lo pasaba.

—No tengo nada que esconder de ti, cariño. Deja de tratarme como un criminal.

Tomé el teléfono y miré hacia la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Ally:

 _ **Tu esposa se veía enojada con nosotros. ¿Estás bien?**_

Mi temperamento empezó a elevarse y pasé por sus conversaciones previas. Y solo estuve un poco apaciguada con el hecho de que todas eran relacionadas con el trabajo y no coquetas.

Le di su teléfono de vuelta.

—¿No crees que ese mensaje es inapropiado? ¿Desde cuándo hay un "nosotros" entre tú y ella?

Él guardó su teléfono.

—Sí creo que es inapropiado, es por eso que no le voy a responder.

—Está coqueteando contigo.

—No lo voy a alentar.

—Supongo que ese ya no es el punto. —Sacudí la cabeza con disgusto, enojada de que no se diera cuenta de cuán jodida estaba nuestra relación justo ahora.

Un poco de alarma se reflejó en su expresión ante mi tono.

—Rose… —dijo y se inclinó sobre la mesa, intentando alcanzar mi mano pero me alejé—. Te estás exaltando por nada.

¿Nada? ¿Honestamente no se daba cuenta lo que estaba pasando aquí?

Aventé mi servilleta en la mesa y me paré, mi silla chirriando fuerte sobre el piso de madera. —No estoy de humor para el día de San Valentín después de todo. Te veré de vuelta en casa.

—Rose. —Él se levantó, intentando alcanzar mi brazo y fallando mientras yo escapaba del restaurante.

Me sentía enferma.

Absolutamente enferma.

Me metí en un taxi, temblando todo el camino hasta London Road. Una vez dentro del apartamento miré alrededor del familiar espacio, el lugar en el que habíamos vivido juntos por más de una década.

Mi mirada se trabó en la muñeca de Belle. Estaba envuelta alrededor del apoyabrazos. Sus DVD de caricaturas esparcidos por el suelo frente a la televisión.

Quería a mi hija en mis brazos tanto que dolía. Quería respirar su aroma y obtener consuelo de ella. Porque mi casa no se sentía familiar ahora. Se sentía fría, sola y sin su familiar hermosura.

La puerta principal se azotó y escuché los pesados y rápidos pasos de Emmett mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Apareció en la puerta hacia la sala, su alto cuerpo ocupando una intimidante cantidad de espacio. Su expresión tan oscura como la medianoche.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —estalló.

—¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? —dije, con cálidas lágrimas saladas cayendo por mis mejillas ante la abierta declaración de mi miedo.

Mi esposo me miró incrédulamente a medida que daba un paso hacia mí. Sacudí mi mano hacia él, deteniéndolo y haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—¿De dónde viene esto?

—¿Sabías que Dee pasó un susto de cáncer de mama hace un mes?

Parpadeó rápidamente al dramático cambio de conversación.

—No.

—No. —Sacudí mi cabeza, curvando mi labio en desdén—. Claro que no lo sabrías porque cada vez que intento tener una conversación contigo, me mandas a volar para atender una llamada de un cliente o la oficina. Cada pequeño, minúsculo, tiempo libre que tienes lo pasas con Belle y eso está bien porque ella es más importante… pero es como si no te importara que no hemos tenido una conversación real en meses o que ni siquiera me has tocado en seis semanas. Nada más que un mecánico beso en los labios antes de irte a trabajar por las mañanas. Casi como un hábito en vez de deseo.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? —dijo, exasperado—. Claro que me he dado cuenta que no nos hemos visto mucho últimamente, pero sabíamos que esta transición sería difícil al principio.

—¡Una cosa es difícil y otra esto! —grité—. Tal vez otras mujeres acepten esto pero yo no lo soportaré. No me casé contigo para que el otro lado de mi cama estuviera caliente en las noches. Me casé contigo porque se supone que eres mi mejor amigo.

—Soy tu mejor amigo. Estamos teniendo un momento difícil, eso es todo.

—¿Y Ally?

—No es nada. —Me lanzó una mirada enojada—. Y el hecho de que pienses de otra manera me tiene jodidamente preocupado.

Asentí lentamente.

—Deberías estarlo, Emmett. Deberías estar preocupado.

Él palideció.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Estoy diciendo que he estado sola por meses y tú no te has acercado, no te has dado cuenta. —Las lágrimas estaban cayendo demasiado rápido por mis mejillas como para seguir limpiándolas, así que desistí—. He intentado pretender que está bien. Que es una temporada difícil. Pero no está bien. Ya no soy la chica que creía que no merecía amor. No soy ella. Ella te habría dejado tomarla por sentado. Yo no. — Sacudí mi cabeza—. La forma en que me siento ahora mismo… no está bien. No soy una condenada muñeca que puedes dejar a un lado cuando estás demasiado ocupado para jugar conmigo. Soy tu esposa y el matrimonio no funciona mágicamente. Tienes que trabajarlo. Y si ya no quieres hacerlo porque estás demasiado ocupado con otras actividades, entonces bien… pero no voy a quedarme para eso. Belle y yo encontraremos otro lugar para vivir. ¿Me entiendes?

Las palabras apenas habían salido de mi boca y Emmett ya estaba al otro lado de la sala, agarrando mis brazos con fuerza, jalándome hacia su cuerpo. Dejé escapar un jadeo de sorpresa a medida que inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar su crispado rostro.

—Jamás… —Sus labios temblaban de emoción—, jamás me vuelvas a decir eso. No puedo vivir sin ti. —Descansó su frente contra la mía, y lo sentí temblar—. Lo lamento —susurró con voz ronca—. Lamento tanto haberte hecho sentir de esa jodida manera.

Permanecimos juntos por un momento mientras dejaba que la sinceridad y el miedo en su voz me calmaran de alguna forma. Nuestras respiraciones encontraron un ritmo constante, nuestras inhalaciones y exhalaciones desacelerando.

—No tengo intención de parecer necesitada —susurré, mis mejillas ardiendo por lo que le había dicho, con lo que le había amenazado—. Es solo que no es propio de ti no… desearme.

—Siempre te desearé —dijo, su voz ronca—. He estado tan jodidamente agotado tratando de mantenerme al día con todo.

Me aparté para mirarlo.

—Lo sé. Lo sé… es solo que… —Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome culpable por siquiera sugerir abandonarlo.

Él asintió, sus conmovedores ojos abrasando los míos.

—Pero tienes razón. Te estaba dando por sentado. Simplemente esperaba que aceptaras mi ausencia mientras las cosas fueran difíciles.

—Quiero apoyarte —dije—. Lo hago. Pero me he sentido invisible últimamente.

Él contuvo el aliento ante esas palabras y acunó mi rostro.

—¿Qué hago, Rose? ¿Cómo puedo mejorar esto?

Negué con la cabeza y salí de su abrazo. Sentí frío de repente. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me encogí de hombros.

—Trabajamos en esto. Las relaciones requieren trabajo. Supongo… supongo que ambos menospreciamos lo fácil que ha sido. Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Tenemos a Belle y nuestros trabajos… tenemos que esforzarnos un poco más en la parte del tú y yo.

Asintió, tan deprimido como yo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Estoy cansada —dije en voz baja—. Me voy a la cama.

Quince minutos más tarde yacíamos en nuestra cama en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación.

No nos tocamos.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad? —La voz de Emmett sonó espesa, ronca por la emoción.

Me tomé un momento, luchando con las lágrimas frescas.

—¿Rose?

Asentí a pesar de que él no podía verme.

—Yo también te amo —dije ahogadamente.

La cama rechinó y sentí su calor golpearme cuando rodó hacia mí. Deslizó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Mis manos se agitaron por un momento, luego se posaron en su pecho.

—No puedo creer que incluso te hice dudarlo —susurró, sonando angustiado—. Que te lastimé tanto que pensaras en dejarme.

—Quizás mis expectativas son demasiado altas.

—No. —Me acarició la cadera—. Nena, no. Yo la cagué.

—Nos reencaminaremos. —Y lo decía en serio. Ya estaba sintiendo el alivio verterse a través de mí de solo estar en sus brazos.

—Pero tú también la cagaste.

Me tensé.

—Sé que debería haberlo notado —dijo—. Pero tampoco soy capaz de leer la mente. No debería haber llegado nunca a este punto, Rose. Deberías haberme dicho que estabas preocupada de que no quisiera estar contigo. —Jaló suavemente mi cabello, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos, pero no tenía que verlos con claridad para saber que había ira en sus ojos.

—Somos más fuertes que esto. ¿Qué pasó?

Y solo así el pánico había vuelto.

—Fue… fue una combinación de cosas, creo. Me he estado sintiendo un poco… un poco rara por envejecer —admití—. Con Belle cumpliendo cuatro este año y Ben casándose pronto… y nosotros sin tener relaciones sexuales por un tiempo… todo tomó demasiada importancia. Bella tenía razón. Me lo callé por demasiado tiempo. La explosión era inevitable. —Suspiré, desdichada conmigo misma.

—Rose —dijo, y pude escuchar la incredulidad en esa sola palabra—, sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. Nunca desearé a nadie como te deseo.

—Tienes que prometer… —Curvé mi puño en su camiseta—, no desaparecer de mí otra vez, y yo prometeré dejarte saber lo que está pasando en mi cabeza.

—Lo prometo —dijo de inmediato.

Metí la cabeza contra su pecho y cerré los ojos. Las cosas no estaban reparadas mágicamente entre nosotros, pero llegaríamos allí.

Cuando éramos más jóvenes y apenas comenzábamos, habíamos tenido la discusión que pondría fin a todas las discusiones y aun así lo superamos.

—Lamento lo de Ally —dijo—. Tienes razón. Debería estar aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que tenga para estar contigo y Belle. Si hubieses sido tú en esa oficina, charlando con algún tipo, y yo entrara en esa escena con la clase de pensamientos en mi cabeza que estaban en la tuya esta noche, habría matado al tipo.

—Sé que Ally solo fue un catalizador para nuestros problemas más grandes… pero no me gustó la mirada en sus ojos cuando te estaba viendo, Emmett, y eso no es paranoia.

—Le dejaré claro que estoy cien por ciento desinteresado. Te lo prometo.

Le di las palabras que sabía que necesitaba oír.

—Confío en ti.

—Gracias, nena. —Me abrazó con más fuerza—. Te amo. Nunca te menospreciaré de nuevo.

Me abrazó hasta que finalmente la tensión dejó mi cuerpo y el sueño llegó para llevarme.

—Nena.

Me hundí más profundamente en mi almohada, bloqueando la voz que estaba tratando de despertarme. ¿Acaso no acababa de dormirme?

—Nena, despierta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, parpadeando contra el resplandor de la luz en nuestro dormitorio. La lámpara de mi mesita de noche estaba encendida y el radio despertador decía que eran las once treinta.

Nos habíamos ido a la cama a las nueve en punto. Hace menos de tres horas.

¿Qué demonios?

Le eché un vistazo a Emmett que estaba sentado a mi lado, completamente vestido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuré, frotándome los ojos. Se sentían hinchados de llorar antes.

Él tomó mi mano.

—Solo nos quedan treinta minutos más del día de San Valentín.

Somnolienta pero intrigada, dejé que me sacara de la cama y lo seguí a través del oscuro y frío apartamento en mis pijamas.

Cuando entramos en nuestra sala de estar jadeé.

Velas cubrían la repisa sobre la chimenea, la mesa de café y cualquier superficie que pudiera sostener una. En el suelo, frente a la chimenea, Emmett había colocado un picnic de aperitivos y vino. En medio de todo eso había una enorme caja de chocolates en forma de corazón.

Lo miré en curioso asombro.

—Me escapé al supermercado de veinticuatro horas. —Sonrió incitantemente hacia mí.

Las lágrimas escocieron mis ojos y agarré su mano.

—Gracias.

Se estiró hacia mí, jalándome hacia él y presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo de modo que no hubiera ni siquiera una pizca de aire entre nuestros torsos.

—Jamás la voy a joder así otra vez. Te lo prometo.

Asentí.

—Yo tampoco.

Él rozó sus labios sobre los míos, un seductor susurro de promesas aún por venir. Me estremecí con anticipación. Lo había echado de menos en más de un sentido.

—Vamos. —Me ayudó a sentarme en la alfombra y me reí de los mini rollos de salchicha y quichés que había calentado—. Es todo lo que tenían. No es exactamente La Cour.

Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es perfecto.

Empezamos a comer y solo entonces me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

—Entonces, cuéntame sobre Dee —dijo Emmett, bebiendo de su copa de vino—. ¿Está bien?

Fruncí el ceño, recordando lo asustada que había estado mientras esperábamos los resultados de sus exámenes. Se había encontrado un bulto hacía cuatro semanas, pero por suerte había resultado ser un quiste.

—Está bien. Nos dimos un buen susto, pero está bien.

—La próxima vez que las cosas se pongan así de serias me agarras del cabello, las bolas, lo que sea que puedas agarrar, mierda, no me importa, y me gritas que necesitas hablar. ¿De acuerdo?

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo haré. Siento no haberlo hecho.

Bajó la mirada a su vino, así que esperé, reconociendo la expresión preocupada en su rostro.

—¿De verdad intentarías dejarme?

Cerré los ojos, deseando nunca haber dicho eso. Fue el calor del momento, era mi propio dolor hablando.

Pero le había hecho daño.

—Tendría que pasar por todo un infierno para que te deje, Emmett McCarty.

Ahora levantó la mirada hacia mí y me estremecí ante el calor, el anhelo… la determinación en sus ojos.

—Te seguiría, ¿sabes? Te seguiría hasta los confines de la tierra para convencerte de que vuelvas conmigo. Nunca voy a dejar de luchar por ti.

Y eso justo ahí… esa era una de las muchas razones por la que lo amaba.

—Solo necesitaba el recordatorio. No todo el mundo tiene un amor como el nuestro, Emmett. Estaba aterrorizada de que nos estuviéramos… acostumbrando.

Su respuesta a eso fue empujar la comida fuera del camino y arrastrarse hacia mí.

Mi respiración se atascó cuando él me abrió las piernas y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío hasta que no tuve más remedio que tumbarme en el suelo debajo de él. Se cernió sobre mí, una mano acariciando mi muslo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Necesito estar dentro de ti, nena.

Asentí, sin palabras a medida que la excitación se extendía caliente y hormigueante entre mis piernas y en la curva de mis pechos.

—Yo también te necesito.

Emmett me despojó lentamente del pijama y su propia ropa hasta que estaba desnuda acostada bajo el resplandor de la luz de las velas y él estaba apoyado en sus rodillas sobre mí. Lo devoré con la vista, ante la cálida luz resaltando su cuerpo duro y musculoso en forma por el gimnasio y sus entrenamientos de artes marciales. Tenía que admitir que parte de mí había resentido su inamovible compromiso a estar en buena forma estos últimos meses; más tiempo dedicado a otra cosa que no fuera a mí.

Pero allí tendida, con el deseo zumbando por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas mientras observaba su belleza masculina, tenía que admitir que me encantaba el resultado de su compromiso. Mi mirada se movió hasta su rostro y me quedé sin aliento al ver la expresión de sus ojos.

—¿Sabes? Tenía razón… todos estos años.

Mis cejas se fruncieron por su comentario críptico.

—Cuando dije que ningún hombre podría posiblemente merecerte.

Las lágrimas me escocieron los ojos al recordarlo. "Eres impresionante. Ningún hombre podría posiblemente merecerte". Emmett me había dicho eso la primera noche que pasamos juntos. No era algo que una mujer olvidaría fácilmente.

Pero fue increíblemente hermoso darme cuenta que Emmett tampoco había olvidado ninguna de las cosas de esa noche. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y él lentamente se posó sobre mí, con una mano en mi cadera, la otra acunando mi rostro para así poder limpiar la lágrima con el pulgar.

—Te compensaré por esto —repitió con voz ronca, sus propios ojos brillando de emoción.

Y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se estaría pateando su propio trasero durante semanas por salir con esto.

Traté de calmarlo, como él me había calmado.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

Por eso me besó suavemente, dulcemente mientras deslizaba la mano entre mis piernas y presionaba su pulgar en mi clítoris. Suspiré de placer, arqueándome ante su toque a medida que rodeaba mi clítoris, la necesidad arremolinándose bajo en mi vientre.

Justo cuando la tensión estaba a punto de estallar en mi interior, él rompió el beso y apartó el pulgar. Mis ojos brillaron por el deseo inacabado.

Una pequeña sonrisa juguetona curvó las comisuras de su deliciosa boca y grité su nombre cuando deslizó dos gruesos dedos dentro de mí.

—Mírame, Rose —exigió e hice lo que me pidió.

Nuestros ojos permanecieron inmóviles mientras me follaba con sus dedos, sus propios ojos oscureciéndose con una excitación profunda a medida que observaba a los míos dilatarse, a medida que me escuchaba jadear su nombre una y otra vez.

Me corrí en un grito de alivio, mientras me agarraba de las muñecas, manteniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza y empezaba a empujar dentro de mí.

La luz brillaba en sus ojos cuando me miró. Ni una sola vez, mientras bombeaba sus caderas contra las mías, mientras el sudor empezaba a gotear a través de su piel, mientras los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban con el esfuerzo para mantener su liberación bajo control, mi marido ni una vez rompió el contacto visual conmigo.

Quería tocarlo, pero cada vez que trataba de mover las manos, él las apretaba con más fuerza contra el suelo.

—¿Ves? —gruñó, sus embestidas tornándose más rápidas y más duras—. ¿Ves lo que me haces? Solo tú. Solo tú…

Con esas palabras grité su nombre otra vez, mis músculos internos ondulando a su alrededor mientras me corría.

—Rosalie —gritó cuando sus caderas se detuvieron y luego se estremecieron contra las mías a medida que su propio fuerte clímax lo sacudía.

Apoyó la frente contra mi pecho mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Creo que los dos necesitábamos eso —susurré, divertida y saciada.

Emmett me miró y soltó mis muñecas para descansar sus manos en mi cintura. Rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos y envolví mis piernas a su alrededor, manteniéndolo dentro de mí, muy cerca de mí.

—Tú y Belle —susurró, sus palabras sombrías—. Lo son todo para mí.

Esta noche nos había dejado en carne viva, pero aunque ahora estaba mucho más tranquila, mucho más a gusto, por lo que había hecho con sus palabras tranquilizadoras, Emmett no estaba seguro. Podía ver el pánico enterrado profundamente en la parte posterior de sus ojos. No sabía si le creía. Y tenía la sensación de que iba a pasar los próximos meses tratando de demostrar su amor por mí. Por mucho que eso sería hermoso, no quería que Emmett se sintiera de la forma en que me había sentido yo durante los últimos meses.

—Te creo —susurré—. Te prometo que te creo.

Él deslizó sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por los costados de mi cintura en una suave caricia reconfortante.

—Mañana es sábado.

—Lo es.

—Tú, Belle y yo. Todo este fin de semana. Solo nosotros.

—¿No vas a trabajar? —dije, esperanzada.

—Voy a apagar mi teléfono.

Sonreí.

—Eso suena divertido.

—Mmm. —Él rozó su boca sobre la mía—. Creo que va a comenzar con dormir hasta tarde.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Vas a estar muy, muy cansada, señora McCarty. —Me sonrió engreído—. Pero muy, muy satisfecha.

Me reí y sonrió mucho más ante el sonido.

—Haz que valga la pena, señor McCarty. Tenemos toda la noche.

—Corrección —dijo con voz ronca—. Tenemos toda una eternidad.

Me mordí el labio en una sonrisa.

—Estás siendo muy romántico esta noche.

—Bueno. —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Es el día de San Valentín. No me importa esforzarme un poco.

Lo empujé juguetonamente y él se apartó riendo, salpicándome con besos juguetones y dedos cosquilleantes que intenté evitar. Mi fracaso ante ambos hizo que mi risa chillona llenara el apartamento, la carcajada más profunda de Emmett uniéndose a ella y haciendo que mi casa se sintiera familiar y hermosa de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper & Alice**

—Casi me siento mal por Bella y Edward —dije mientras la anfitriona nos sentaba a Jasper y a mí en una encantadora mesa del rincón en la parte trasera del restaurante. Nuestro restaurante favorito en Old Town había seguido el clásico camino para el día de San Valentín. No había cosas de color rosa chillón ni corazones rojos por todo el lugar. Solo velas y rosas rojas.

—Yo no —dijo Jasper—. Cuidamos a los niños el año pasado.

—Exactamente. Sabemos lo que van a tener que aguantar. —Le di una sonrisa pícara—. Seis niños. Y Bella está embarazada.

—Sabes que Edward, probablemente, hará todo el trabajo pesado. —Jasper dejó de hablar cuando el camarero se acercó y se presentó. Una vez que tuvimos los menús en nuestras manos y nuestras bebidas pedidas, el camarero se alejó y Jasper empezó a hablar como si nunca hubiéramos sido interrumpidos—. Está siendo extra protector con ella ya que este es su último hijo. Uno pensaría que ella es la única mujer alguna vez embarazada.

Arrugué la nariz ante su tono seco.

—Creo que es romántico.

—Ali, piensas que todo y todo el mundo es romántico.

—No es cierto. —Miré a mi menú—. A veces mi marido no es para nada romántico.

—¿Están listos para pedir? —El camarero apareció antes que Jasper pudiera responder con lo que sabía iba a ser algún comentario sarcástico u otro.

—Sí, por favor. —Le di mi orden y Jasper se tomó un par de minutos, pero finalmente decidió lo que él quería.

Le di un sorbo a mi agua, mirando alrededor del restaurante a todas las otras parejas. Variaban de ser completamente uno para el otro, a parecer aburridos. Mi suposición era que las parejas aburridas eran los que habían estado juntos durante más tiempo.

Como una romántica, me encantaba el día de San Valentín.

Pensaba que era maravilloso tener un día dedicado a las personas que amamos. Sin embargo, Jasper odiaba el día de San Valentín. En sus palabras, era "un montón de mierda comercial" y "completamente poco romántico el obligar a la gente a demostrar que les importan" cuando era "mucho más romántico ser espontáneo".

A pesar de mi amor por San Valentín traté de entender de dónde venía su ideología y casi lo hacía. Aunque mi marido tenía un carácter práctico, era fácil con sus "Te amo" y pequeños regalos espontáneos. Si estabas casado con alguien como Jasper, no necesitabas el día de San Valentín. Pero no todo el mundo tenía un Jasper. Algunas personas necesitaban recordarse mostrarles a su pareja que los aman.

—Cariño.

Me volví para mirar a Jasper.

—¿Sí?

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Su frente estaba fruncida en preocupación.

Me incliné sobre la mesa mientras bajaba la voz.

—Mira qué aburridas parecen la mitad de estas parejas. ¿Es eso lo que el matrimonio te hace?

Jasper miró alrededor del salón y luego a mí.

—Hemos estado juntos durante más de una década y no estamos aburridos. ¿Verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Aun así… no me gustaría que nos viéramos de esa manera.

—No lo haremos —dijo, tan seguro.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Creo que quizás… —Paré cuando el camarero llegó con nuestro plato.

—¿Qué crees? —dijo Jasper una vez que el camarero se fue.

—Tal vez no deberíamos ser perezosos. Ya sabes… deberíamos tratar de mantener las cosas con vida en el dormitorio.

—Para una pareja que tiene dos hijos y puestos de trabajo a tiempo completo, creo que lo estamos haciendo jodidamente bien en el dormitorio —dijo, pareciendo molesto al insinuar lo contrario—. ¿O estoy interpretando mal tus orgasmos?

Solté un bufido.

—No. No lo estás.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Tragué mi comida y tomé un sorbo de vino, dándome un poco de coraje para decir lo que quería decir a continuación. Finalmente lo miré a los ojos.

—No hemos tenido sexo en un lugar público. Tal vez deberíamos hacer eso.

Jasper me dio una lenta e incrédula sonrisa.

—Cariño, ¿estás bromeando?

Fruncí el ceño ante su reacción.

—No.

—Vamos, Ali. Te tomó seis meses para dejar de sonrojarte cada vez que lo llamaba "follar".

Una punzada de dolor irradió en mi pecho y miré a mi plato. Sé que él no tenía intención de ser hiriente pero aun así…

A veces pensaba que todos, incluso él, pensaban que yo era una dulce mojigata que no sabía cómo ser salvaje e impulsiva. Hace unos años tuve una noche con las chicas y todas nos embriagamos un poco y empezamos a ser demasiado confidentes. Rose nos había hablado acerca de una vez en la que ella y Emmett estaban saliendo por primera vez y él la había seducido en un vestidor en una tienda, estaba tan desesperado por tenerla. Y luego estaban James y Tori que tuvieron relaciones sexuales en el capó de un auto en una playa una noche.

Eso sonaba tan emocionante y apasionado.

Había sentido envidia de las dos.

Jasper y yo teníamos una maravillosa vida sexual. Así era. Pero un poco de aventura sería increíble. Sobre todo ahora que éramos padres y teníamos tan poco tiempo para nosotros mismos, tan poco tiempo para sentirnos jóvenes como lo hacíamos una vez.

Pero al parecer, Jasper no creía que yo fuera capaz de ser una sexy chica peligrosa.

—Cristo, Alice —dijo, su voz suave—. ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Miré a sus preocupados ojos.

—Tuviste relaciones sexuales con esa camarera en público en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. Los encontré haciéndolo detrás del hotel.

Jasper frunció el ceño ante su mención.

—Ella solo fue un rapidito. No se trata de mi esposa, a quien amo y respeto.

Querido Dios, ¿podría hacerme sonar más aburrida? Hice una mueca y Jasper se echó hacia atrás en su silla, cauteloso.

—Dije algo incorrecto, ¿verdad?

—Digamos que me siento tan sexy como una abuela de noventa años y sin dientes en este momento.

Él se estremeció.

—No quise decir…

Levantando mi mano, lo corté.

—Simplemente vamos a comer y olvidarnos de esto.

El resto de la cena fue tensa y silenciosa. De hecho estaba bastante desesperada por salir del restaurante e ir a la fiesta de San Valentín a la que habíamos sido invitados por uno de mis colegas en la universidad. Así podría mezclarme con otras personas y evitar a mi marido hasta que no estuviera tan dolida y molesta con él.

—Será mejor que llamemos a un taxi —dije mientras salíamos del restaurante—. Voy… ¡Ah! —grité en sorpresa cuando me encontré siendo arrastrada hacia el callejón entre el restaurante y el bar de al lado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré frenéticamente mientras Jasper me llevaba más adentro en la oscuridad.

De repente, me empujó contra los ladrillos del restaurante y comenzó a besarme.

Superé la sorpresa rápidamente, besándolo de regreso mientras presionaba su cuerpo entero contra el mío. Jadeé en su boca con placer, recordando que, de hecho, tengo un marido maravilloso al que le encantaba hacerme feliz.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y me arqueé por sus besos, amando el calor de su boca, el toque de sus manos en mis pechos, el olor de...

Arrugué la nariz, casi teniendo arcadas.

—Mierda. —Jasper se separó y me miró—. Ese olor.

Volví la cabeza.

—Estamos justo al lado de la basura.

Él siguió mi mirada al enorme cubo de basura que teníamos justo al lado.

—Ese olor es horrible.

—Nada sexy —dije en voz baja, la decepción moviéndose a través de mí.

Jasper me miró. Al ver mi decepción levantó la mano para acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso de sus nudillos.

—Me encanta lo que tenemos. No necesito sexo en un callejón. Solo te necesito a ti.

Me conmoví con sus palabras, tratando de ignorar la decepción todavía arremolinándose en mis entrañas.

—Sí. Solo vamos a la fiesta.

Tomó mi mano y me alejó, pero no pude evitar mirar de nuevo a la oscuridad un poco triste.

—¿Estamos bien? —dijo Jasper, dando a mi cintura un apretón.

Habíamos estado en la fiesta durante cinco minutos, charlando con conocidos y siendo presentados a la gente que no conocíamos. Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estamos bien.

Sus cejas se fruncieron, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, mi colega y la anfitriona de dicha fiesta, Anthea, apareció.

—Alice, quiero que vengas a conocer a mi amiga Lacey. Es una fabulosa estadounidense que ama la historia del arte tanto que su conocimiento te va a sorprender. Vamos, vamos.

Ella tomó mi mano y comenzó a alejarme. Miré por encima del hombro a Jasper.

—Dos minutos —murmuré y él asintió con paciencia.

Pero no fueron dos minutos.

Me presentaron a Lacey y a su cita de la noche, Jack. ¡Lacey sí que sabía hablar! Apenas conseguí decir una palabra, y fue todo un alivio cuando Anthea llegó para arrastrar a Lacey al encuentro de alguien más.

—Toma —dijo Jack, ofreciéndome una copa de vino.

Sonreí y la acepté.

—Gracias.

—Ella es, eh… es un poco demasiado. —Él asintió en la dirección que Lacey había partido.

Lo miré cautelosa.

—¿Primera cita?

Hizo una mueca.

—Y me temo que la última.

—¡Oh, cielo! —suspiré.

—Sí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Si no lo intentas, entonces qué, ¿cierto?

Sonreí ante su optimismo.

—Exactamente.

—Así que, ¿realmente eres profesora universitaria de historia del arte? Algo de todo lo que Lacey dijo, ¿verdad?

Riendo, asentí.

—Lacey puede hablar mucho, pero al menos habla con el conocimiento para respaldarlo.

—Bueno, eso es algo —dijo secamente.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?

—Soy oculista.

—¿En serio? —Sonreí—. Nunca antes he conocido a un oculista. Quiero decir, por supuesto, he conocido a un oculista porque voy cada dos años, pero no fuera de las ópticas en realidad… —Arrugué la nariz ante mis divagaciones, pero solo hice reír a Jack.

—Entendí lo que querías decir. Puedo asegurarte que no es el trabajo más interesante del mundo, aunque me gusta ver las reacciones de la gente cuando me apoyo cerca para inspeccionar sus ojos. Hay los que se tensan, completamente incómodos porque he cruzado la línea de espacio personal. Luego están los que tienen mal aliento… ni siquiera quiero ir allí. Y mis personas favoritas… aquellas que luchan para no reírse de todo el asunto.

Me reí.

—Soy de las últimas.

Jack se rio entre dientes.

—Pensé que podrías serlo.

Caí fácilmente en una conversación con él, riendo y charlando de tonterías cotidianas mientras terminamos una copa de vino y empezamos otra.

Habíamos encontrado un rincón donde podíamos escucharnos entre sí por encima del ruido de la fiesta y no pensé en nada más de nuestra charla amistosa hasta que levanté mi mano izquierda para apartar el cabello de mi cara.

Los ojos de Jack se fijaron en mi mano y se quedó inmóvil. Para mi sorpresa, la decepción inundó su expresión.

—¿Estás casada?

Me tensé, dándome cuenta que apenas hasta ese momento veía mis anillos de boda.

 _Oh, mierda._

¿Él estaba…?

—Sí, estoy casada.

Arrastró su mirada sobre mí y de repente me sentí muy incómoda de pie ahí en mi vestido de cóctel y tacones.

—Por supuesto que estás casada —dijo con voz hueca—. ¿Por qué no lo estarías?

—Pensé que los habías visto. —Miré a mis anillos de boda—. ¿Pensaste que estaba coqueteando?

—Sí, definitivamente lo hice. —Me miró intensamente—. ¿Estás segura de que no estabas haciéndolo?

—Por supuesto que no —le dije con indignación. ¡Y maldita sea que no lo estaba haciendo!

Él asintió.

—No, supongo que no estabas coqueteando.

Solo habíamos estado hablando. Una charla amistosa. ¡Nada más!

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien. —Quería escapar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin ser grosera. Jack me lanzó una mirada, la chispa de esperanza en ella congelándome.

—¿Estás segura que estás felizmente casada?

—Sí, maldición, lo está —le gruñó Jasper, apareciendo a mi lado.

Miré hacia él con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mi muñeca y me apartaba.

—No es lo que piensas —le dije a su espalda a medida que me arrastraba a través de la multitud—. ¡Jasper!

Pero él no estaba escuchando.

Podía sentir la ira vibrando a través de él a medida que me llevaba fuera de la sala de estar y por el pasillo lleno de gente. Golpeó una puerta y al no obtener respuesta, la abrió y me empujó dentro detrás de él.

Estábamos en el baño.

Jasper cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—No estaba coqueteando con él —dije inmediatamente.

Su respuesta fue jalarme hacia él y luego empujarme contra la puerta.

Me quedé muy sorprendida por su brusquedad.

—Jasper —susurré.

Él me miró fijamente enojado mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío y yo jadeaba ante la sensación de su erección.

—¿Cómo te habrías sentido? —dijo con voz ronca a medida que fijaba mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y presionaba su miembro contra mí—. ¿Si hubieras sido tú la que me encontraba con alguna mujer, coqueteando conmigo, mirándome como si quisiera follarme allí mismo, y luego me preguntara si estaba felizmente casado?

Tragué con esfuerzo.

—¿Es así cómo se veía?

—Maldición, Alice, ¿eres tan condenadamente inocente?

—Aparentemente. —Hice una mueca.

Él me miró, su ira sin disiparse en lo absoluto y luego gruñó con frustración, el sonido llenando mi boca cuando me besó. Su beso fue duro, castigador y más que nada un poco emocionante.

Su beso se sintió fuera de control.

De repente mis manos estuvieron libres cuando las suyas se deslizaron bruscamente hacia abajo por mi cuerpo. Lo envolví con los brazos, atrayéndolo cada vez más cerca.

Me estremecí ante la sensación de sus dedos en mi muslo interno, y suspiré dentro de su boca cuando esos dedos se movieron hacia arriba y se deslizaron por debajo de mi ropa interior. Mis propios dedos se curvaron en el cabello en su nuca mientras él pasaba el pulgar sobre mi clítoris.

Empujé las caderas contra su contacto a medida que él deslizaba dos dedos dentro de mí. Jadeé ante la sensación, interrumpiendo el beso mientras mi cabeza caía hacia atrás contra la puerta.

—Ya estás mojada —dijo, la voz espesa con excitación y sorpresa.

Abrí los ojos para mirarlo y su propia mirada se oscureció de calor ante lo que vio en la mía. Sí, ya estaba mojada, porque estaba completamente excitada por el hecho de que mi esposo estaba tan desesperado por mí.

Y esa desesperación solo aumentó ante mi expresión.

—Mierda —jadeó él, su pecho agitándose a medida que su respiración aceleraba. Sus manos fueron a sus jeans y mi vientre se estremeció con necesidad cuando él abrió su cremallera. Bajó sus jeans lo suficiente para liberar su pene y mis muslos comenzaron a temblar.

Con los ojos fijos en los míos, Jasper empujó el dobladillo de mi vestido hacia arriba y luego bajó bruscamente mi ropa interior.

Mi agarre en él se tensó mientras el pulso entre mis piernas palpitaba.

—Jasper. —Su nombre fue una súplica.

Él enganchó mi muslo izquierdo alrededor de su cadera y embistió. Mi cabeza golpeó contra la puerta y grité de placer al estar completamente llena por él.

—Alice —gruñó, sus ojos con los párpados bajos por el deseo—. Mi Alice.

Mi esposo continuó bombeando dentro de mí, sus embestidas duras y rápidas a medida que me sacudía contra la puerta del baño. Envolví su cintura con ambas piernas y él se movió más profundamente dentro de mí.

Grité su nombre junto con el de Dios.

—Todos pueden oírnos —susurró él contra mis labios—. Todos pueden oír cuánto te deseo.

Mis músculos internos se apretaron alrededor de él ante la idea y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante la evidencia de cuán excitada estaba con esto.

—Mierda, Alice. —Él embistió más duro.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Hundí los dedos en sus hombros, la tensión dentro de mí alcanzando el punto de quiebre—. ¡Jasper! —Acabé con fuerza alrededor de él y Jasper gritó mi nombre cuando mi clímax se apretó alrededor de su pene, arrancándole el orgasmo.

Se desplomó contra mí, sus manos todavía aferrando mis muslos, sosteniéndome. Jadeó contra mi cuello, sus labios rozando la piel bajo mi oreja. Finalmente, a medida que nuestra respiración se tornaba más controlada, él se apartó para mirarme a los ojos.

—Todavía puedes sorprenderme —dijo él, la ternura y el amor mezclados con la satisfacción en su mirada.

Sonreí lentamente.

—Tú también puedes sorprenderme todavía. Pensé que ya habías superado toda la cosa posesiva.

El músculo en su mandíbula se tensó.

—Confío en ti y estoy seguro en nuestra relación. Pero eso no significa que puedo relajarme y observar a un apuesto tipo cinco años más joven que yo coquetear con mi esposa.

Arrugué la nariz.

—¿Era apuesto?

Jasper me miró un momento y luego una lenta sonrisa curvó sus hermosos labios.

—¿No notaste que era apuesto?

Sacudí la cabeza, deslizando mis manos en su cabello.

—No me siento atraída por nadie más que tú.

—Jesús, ¿qué hice para merecerte, Ali? —Se dejó caer contra mí, deslizando los brazos alrededor de mi espalda para abrazarme contra él.

—Eres bastante bueno con toda esta cosa del orgasmo —bromeé.

Él rio, el movimiento provocando una placentera fricción dentro de mí, así que jadeé ante el cosquilleo excitante que esto volvió a encender.

El agarre de Jasper sobre mí se tensó.

—Necesito llevarte a casa.

—Tenemos que recoger a los niños —le recordé.

Lentamente, me bajó hasta ponerme de pie y salió de mí. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras cada uno se acomodaba la ropa. Cuando nuestra ropa estuvo de regreso en su lugar, él acunó mi mejilla.

—Buscaremos a los niños, los llevaremos a la cama y luego tú y yo vamos a terminar lo que comenzamos.

Sonreí.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Me tomó la mano, destrabó la puerta del baño y me guio hacia fuera. Inmediatamente se detuvo y yo fruncí el ceño, a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía. Pero luego miré sobre su hombro.

Lo que sucedía era que Lacey estaba de pie en el corredor, junto con Anthea y Jack, así también como un par de otros invitados.

Anthea me sonrió socarronamente y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Terminaron ahí?

Me sonrojé, estirando la mano libre para alisarme el cabello, el cual ahora estaba mucho más salvaje de lo que había estado antes de que Jasper me arrastrara al baño.

Mi esposo me miró y sonrió ante mi sonrojo.

—¿Lo suficientemente público para ti?

Me ruboricé con más fuerza, lo que sirvió para hacerle reír aún más.

—Estábamos por irnos —le dije a Anthea con tono de disculpa, incapaz de encontrar la mirada de las demás personas.

Mi amiga levantó una ceja.

—Oh, eso apuesto.

Jasper se despidió y comenzó a guiarme para alejarnos.

—Lo lamento —le susurré al pasar.

—No lo hagas. —Sonrió ella—. Vaca suertuda.

Reí y permití que Jasper me guiara fuera del apartamento. Él reía entre dientes mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—¿Qué?

Me miró todavía sonriendo.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, cariño.

Apreté su mano, agradecida por este hombre que haría lo que fuera para hacerme feliz.

—Es uno para todos los tiempos.


	4. Chapter 4

**James & Victoria**

—Tori, ¿has visto mi lente de zoom? —gritó James desde su oficina en la parte trasera de la casa.

Cepillé suavemente el suave cabello de January en dos coletas.

—¿Por qué necesitas tu lente de zoom?

—Mamá, ¿puedo tener algunos ositos de gomitas? —preguntó Lily desde la cocina.

—¡Porque voy a hacer unas tomas para la revista esta mañana! ¡Vamos a estar experimentando con las tomas y la lente de zoom podría ser útil! —gritó James, sonando exasperado.

Él iba tarde.

Odiaba llegar tarde.

—Bueno, la lente debería estar con tu equipo. —Besé la parte superior de la cabeza de January y saltó del brazo del sofá, corriendo a la cocina para estar con su hermana mayor.

—¿Mamá? ¿Ositos de gomitas?

—No, Lily. —Seguí a January a la cocina para encontrar a Lily sosteniendo una mini bolsa de afrutados osos masticables—. Cariño, esos son para el recreo. Come tu plátano y yogur.

—Se llama tiempo de juego no recreo y ya me he comido mi plátano y yogur. —Lily puso mala cara.

—¡Tori!

Apreté los dientes por lo gritos de James a medida que arrancaba una banana del frutero y se la entregué a Lily.

—Toma otra y vigila a tu hermana mientras ayudo a tu padre.

Corriendo hacia su oficina empujé la puerta para encontrarlo hurgando enloquecido a través de un cajón.

—¿Por qué no está con el resto de tus cosas?

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saber? —espetó—. Cada vez que acomodas algo en esta casa le salen patitas.

—Está bien, cálmate y piensa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que utilizaste esa lente?

Se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, cabello que estaba empezando a mostrar una pizca de gris en los bordes. Eso y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos que habían aparecido por su (por lo general) excesiva sonrisa no hacían nada para restar su belleza masculina.

A menudo, cuando me tomaba el tiempo para admirar lo hermoso que era mi marido, tenía un hormigueo entre mis piernas y un repentino cambio a una actitud más amorosa. Sin embargo, hoy no. Hoy era el día de San Valentín y por mucho que James y yo disfrutáramos burlándonos del mercantilismo y sentimentalismo general del día, él siempre lo reconocía al darme flores por la mañana.

Hoy no.

Hoy nada.

Excepto que estaba inusualmente malhumorado.

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ha sido un tiempo.

—Fue para ese artículo que hiciste para el periódico… recuerdo que estaba distorsionado… ya sabes la foto de Portobello Beach. La pieza de hist…

—¡Eres una genio! —Señaló hacia mí—. Le di la maldita lente a Jared ese día y él no me regresó la jodida cosa.

—James, las chicas están justo al final del pasillo —le recordé.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Tengo que irme. Voy a llamar a Jared para que lleve la lente.

No tenía ni idea de quién era Jared pero asentí ya que eso estaba sacando a mi marido de la casa. Las chicas tenían que ir a la escuela y yo tenía que ir al trabajo y simplemente necesitaba que él y su mal humor desaparecieran.

Agarró su equipo y me dio un piquito en los labios al pasar.

—Nos vemos.

Siguiéndolo por el pasillo, vi como dejaba su equipo y se apresuraba a la cocina. De pie en la puerta me asomé para verlo levantar a January en el aire haciéndola reír y chillar antes de salpicar su cara de besos que la hicieron reír con más fuerza. Una vez que ella estaba a salvo en sus pies se volvió hacia Lily y la envolvió en sus brazos, dando miles de besos a sus mejillas a medida que ella se retorcía y reía mientras lo hacía retroceder.

La vista hizo que mi pecho doliera con su belleza.

—Adiós, chicas. Nos vemos más tarde. —Él me dirigió una rápida sonrisa mientras pasaba frente a mí y traté de ignorar la forma en que el dolor en mi pecho de repente se convirtió en un nudo atormentado.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, así que solté una palmada y le sonreí a las chicas, encubriendo mi humor adusto.

—Tiempo para la escuela. La primera en la puerta con sus zapatos, abrigo y mochila recibe una bolsa extra de ositos de gomita.

Las chicas se rieron y empezaron a correr para alistarse.

Pasé rápidamente a través de la puerta de seguridad en la biblioteca principal del campus de la Universidad de Edimburgo, donde trabajaba como bibliotecaria principal para el departamento de Servicios al Usuario. Me ascendieron a bibliotecaria hace tres años cuando mi jefe Angus tomó la jubilación anticipada y se fue a Grecia con su pareja.

—Victoria, ahí estás. —Laurent, mi colega más antiguo se apresuró hacia mí, mientras yo corría detrás de los escritorios de ayuda hacia la sala de profesores—. El sistema del auto-servicio de verificación de la sección de reservas se cayó esta mañana, pero conseguimos ponerlo en marcha hace cinco minutos. Te he dejado algunos mensajes frenéticos.

—Lo siento. —Me quité mi abrigo y lo tiré por encima de mi silla—. Mi día ha tenido un mal comienzo. ¿Dices que está funcionando?

—Sí, está arreglado.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿por qué sigues mirándome como si el techo del edificio estuviera en llamas?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Porque no sabía qué esperar. Las irritaciones tales como las fallas en el sistema tienden a ponerte muy deprimida últimamente.

—No estoy deprimida. —Agarré el horario semanal para recordarme qué iba a hacer esta mañana. Iba a reordenar los estantes. Excelente. Tiempo a solas—. Estoy bien. —Laurent resopló a mi espalda, pero no le hice caso y me dirigí a los carros cargados con los libros para ser reacomodados—. Si me necesitas, mándame un mensaje.

Mientras subía el ascensor hasta el segundo piso, reflexioné sobre el comentario de Laurent. No había sido yo misma últimamente. No había sido yo últimamente porque James no había sido él últimamente.

No era el sexo, pensé mientras comenzaba a trabajar. El sexo entre nosotros siempre era fácil y muy bueno, así que no era el sexo. Era solo que… últimamente sentía como si estuviéramos yendo un poco a la deriva.

Ambos teníamos trabajo y las niñas, de modo que el único momento que teníamos realmente a solas era por la noche en la cama y bueno… teníamos sexo en vez de hablar.

Y James y yo teníamos buenas charlas.

Echaba de menos las charlas.

No me malinterpreten amaba a nuestras chicas y amaba que los cuatro pasáramos el rato, porque nos divertíamos mucho. Probablemente estaba siendo una malcriada al incluso pensar en quejarme de lo que teníamos.

Pero esta mañana… bueno, eso fue nuevo y no me gustó. James no me despertó con un beso y un abrazo, como era de costumbre. Y no hubo flores y siempre había flores en el día de San Valentín. De hecho, ni siquiera había mencionado el día, ni siquiera para hacer una broma.

Esta mañana él simplemente salió de la cama y corrió a la ducha. Apenas me dijo dos palabras cuando entré al baño, y él ya estaba saliendo. Simplemente dijo algo sobre tener que ser rápido porque tenía que llegar temprano y que se haría su propio café.

Lo más que me había dicho fue cuando estaba gritando acerca de su lente.

Y luego el piquito en los labios.

¡Un piquito!

No nos dábamos piquitos en los labios.

Intranquila empujé un libro en un estante y me perdí en mis pensamientos. ¿Habíamos llegado a ese punto? ¿Ese punto inevitable en el matrimonio? ¿Ese punto inevitable que en realidad nunca creí que fuera inevitable para nosotros?

Ese punto en el que solo… empezamos a dar al otro por sentado.

Parpadeé para alejar el ardor de las lágrimas ante la idea, encontrándome abrumadoramente molesta por eso.

Después de casi ocho años de matrimonio y sin ninguna señal de caer en esa trampa, pensé que estábamos seguros de escapar de ella. Por supuesto, como todas las parejas habíamos llegado a una cómoda familiaridad y a veces discutíamos, pero nunca habíamos perdido esa necesidad por el otro, emocional o físicamente.

Oh, Dios.

¿El piquito en los labios era el principio del fin?

—Así que, ¿cuándo empezó con el piquito en los labios? —preguntó Alice mientras compartíamos un café durante el almuerzo en una cafetería a la vuelta de la esquina de la universidad.

Alice era profesora y tutora en el departamento de historia del arte y siempre que podíamos nos reuníamos para almorzar.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Esta misma mañana. Pero se olvidó por completo el día de San Valentín.

—Pensé que James cree que el día de San Valentín es solo un gigante truco comercial y superficial.

En realidad, esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

—Es cierto, pero…

—Tori, solo es un día. ¿En serio estás poniéndote tan molesta por un piquito y un día de San Valentín?

Hice una mueca.

—Estarías molesta si Jasper olvidara el día de San Valentín.

—Claro que sí. Soy una romántica. Tú eres semi-romántica. Y el día de San Valentín nunca ha sido un gran asunto para ti.

—Es solo que… ya no conseguimos pasar el rato solos y entiendo que eso es parte de ser padres —suspiré pesadamente—. Probablemente estaría mejor con esto si supiera que él también echa de menos nuestro tiempo a solas tanto como yo. —Gemí—. Sueno como una madre horrible. No lo soy. Adoro a mis hijas y no sé lo que haría sin las niñas, pero James y yo no hemos tenido una conversación real en…

Alice levantó la mano interrumpiéndome.

—Tori, nadie piensa que eres una mala madre, ¿de acuerdo? Cálmate. Es difícil. Todos sabemos eso. Tienes que trabajar en ello. Hacer tiempo. ¿Por qué la pelota tiene que estar en la cancha de James?

Me senté erguida y procesé eso. Alice estaba en lo cierto. Como una mujer moderna era un poco chocante de mi parte colocar toda la responsabilidad romántica en James.

—Tienes razón. Es injusto poner la expectativa sobre él. Tal vez puedo conseguir que Ethan y Sylvie cuiden de las niñas el próximo fin de semana. —Eran los padres de James y nos habían ayudado antes en el pasado.

—No se pierde nada con preguntar.

—¿Victoria?

Ante la profunda voz masculina, algo familiar, levanté la vista de mi almuerzo para ver a un hombre, y bien parecido, de pie frente a nuestra mesa. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que sus hermosos ojos verdes claros hicieron que el reconocimiento me golpeara.

—¿Ry? —Aparté la silla y me levanté—. ¿Riley Livingston?

—Ella me recuerda. —Él me sonrió antes de tirar de mí en un abrazo que devolví felizmente.

Este hombre, este alto y apuesto escocés fue la razón de que James y yo estuviéramos juntos. Había tenido un flechazo con Ry cuando era un estudiante de post-graduado en la universidad y le pedí a James que me ayudara ser más confiada y seductora para ganarme a Ry. Por supuesto, al hacerlo, terminé enamorándome de James y viceversa, pero en los momentos "más bajos" de nuestro "noviazgo" había pasado tiempo con Ry y él era un gran hombre.

Se echó hacia atrás, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Sigues trabajando en la biblioteca?

—Así es. Ahora soy la bibliotecaria principal.

—Ardiente. —Él sonrió y Alice se rio llamando su atención—. Hola, encantado de conocerte.

—Oh, nos encontramos una vez antes.

Él la estudió y luego asintió.

—Alice, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí. Buena memoria!

Todavía aturdida al verlo después de tanto tiempo me encontré preguntando:

—¿Tienes tiempo para sentarse con nosotras?

Ry asintió.

—¿Si estás segura?

—Claro.

—Solo déjame agarrar algo de comer.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Alice se inclinó sobre la mesa y dijo en voz baja:

—Qué curioso. Y no ha cambiado nada.

Era curioso verlo de todas las personas en el mundo en un día cuando me sentía tan nostálgica por los primeros días de mi relación con James. Para aclarar, estaba nostálgica de los días posteriores a Riley.

Nada en el mundo podría hacer que quisiera volver a vivir la angustia de estar con James pero no realmente estar con James, romper con él y pensar que lo había perdido para siempre.

—Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas? —dijo Ry sin preámbulos mientras se sentaba a la mesa con nosotras.

—Muy bien. —Levanté mi mano izquierda adornada con mi anillo de diamantes—. Casada. Con dos niñas.

—¿Con quién?

Me sonrojé, recordando la forma en que se apartó de la búsqueda de una relación conmigo debido a James.

—James Sunderland.

—Como si no supiera ya eso —dijo y luego levantó la mano izquierda con una amplia banda de platino rodeando su dedo anular—. Tres años. Su nombre es Jules y está embarazada de nuestro primer hijo.

—Me alegra por ti —le dije con sentimiento genuino.

—También me alegro por ti. —Sonrió y entonces se volvió cortésmente a Alice.

Ella respondió antes de que siquiera preguntara.

—Casada con el mejor amigo de mi hermano a pesar de que fue como hablarle a la pared solo para conseguir que incluso intentara una relación conmigo. Tenemos dos niños pequeños, Nathan y Edward, y son, posiblemente, los niños más lindos conocidos por el hombre.

Ry se rio de su parloteo.

—Eso es genial. ¿Y tienen algún plan para el día de San Valentín, señoras?

—Cena y una fiesta que una colega está organizando. ¿Y tú? —dijo Alice.

—Bueno, en realidad ahora vivo en Aberdeen pero volvimos a casa para el cuadragésimo aniversario de boda de mis padres. Las celebraciones durarán toda una semana —dijo y negó con la cabeza, asumí que riendo de su familia—. Jules está siendo arrastrada de compras por mi madre mientras escogen ropa de bebé, y aunque traté de acompañarlas, mi madre es inflexible cuando quiere algo y en estos momentos quiere tiempo a solas con Jules, así que decidí tomar el almuerzo y hacer algo de trabajo. —Acarició la bolsa del ordenador portátil a sus pies.

Miré la bolsa.

—¿Qué haces ahora que ya no eres estudiante?

—Soy académico. —Se encogió de hombros—. No hay mucho más por ahí para un chico con un doctorado en historia, pero que sigue adelante. Soy profesor de la Universidad de Aberdeen.

—Eso es maravilloso.

—Gracias. ¿Todavía feliz en la biblioteca?

—Mucho. Eso me mantiene ocupada. Lo mismo ocurre con las chicas.

—¿Entonces, no hay planes para San Valentín esta noche? ¿Estás como Jules y yo… a merced de nuestra familia?

Niego con la cabeza, sintiendo ese pequeño nudo molesto que sabía no debería sentir. ¡Solo era el día de San Valentín, por amor de Dios!

—Nop. Sin planes.

—Tori, tu teléfono está sonando en tu bolso. —Angie, una de mis asistentes en la biblioteca se apresuró a la mesa de ayuda—. Sigue sonando. Alguien claramente quiere conseguir contactar contigo.

Preocupada, dejé que se haga cargo del estudiante que estaba ayudando y me apresuré a la sala de profesores para hurgar en mi bolso en busca de mi teléfono. Lanzo miradas apologéticas al personal que estaba tratando de trabajar mientras miro a la pantalla.

Era James.

Lo llamo de vuelta, encerrándome en uno de los baños en la sala de profesores.

—Hola, nena. Intenté llamarte un par de veces —dijo.

—Lo sé, ¿es urgente? ¿Por qué no llamaste a la oficina?

—Porque no es urgente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué trataste de llamar tres veces?

—Porque quiero hablar contigo.

Al oír el estruendoso afecto en su voz me dejé caer en el asiento del inodoro cerrado y sonreí, ese pequeño nudo en mi pecho aflojando un poco.

—¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué?

—Tu día. Tuve que salir corriendo de la casa esta mañana tan rápido que ni siquiera te besé correctamente. Me sentí mal.

El alivio me inundó.

—Sí, me di cuenta.

—Sí, ya sé que te darías cuenta de eso, es por eso que estoy llamando, para asegurarme de que sepas que yo también lo noté.

—Bueno, te lo agradezco. —Me reí en voz baja—. ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decir?

—Estoy en un descanso así que pensé en llamarte. Aunque, si tienes que volver al trabajo, está bien.

—Nop. —Negué con la cabeza, disfrutando tanto de escuchar su voz como para dejarlo ir por el momento—. ¿Cómo estuvieron las tomas?

—Excelente. Jared se presentó con las malditas lentes, lo cual fue bueno, porque la necesitábamos después de todo. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día hasta ahora?

Pensé en la extraña reunión.

—A que no adivinas con quién nos topamos Alice y yo, y terminamos almorzando.

—¿Quién?

—¿Te acuerdas de Ry?

Se hizo el silencio en su extremo de la línea.

—¿El tipo del posgrado? —le ofrecí.

—Sí, sé quién es, Tori —dijo, sonando un poco impaciente—. ¿Por qué almorzaste con él?

Al oír el filo de celos en su voz puse los ojos en blanco.

—Está casado. Su nombre es Jules y está embarazada.

—Y si yo no hubiera estado en el panorama el nombre de su esposa probablemente sería Victoria.

—Oh, vamos. —Suspiré—. Fueron solo dos viejas amigas almorzando con otro amigo. Pensé que lo encontrarías divertido. Fue raro verlo después de todo este tiempo. Y hoy de todos los días.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Sí, había olvidado por completo el día de San Valentín.

—Nada. Supongo. —Me puse de pie, un poco molesta por su reacción—. Bueno, mejor regreso a trabajar.

—Hoy voy a salir temprano. Pensé en recoger a las niñas para que no tengan que ir al programa después de la escuela.

—Está bien, genial. Asegúrate dejar saber a la escuela que no estarán ahí.

—Entendido. Te veré en casa. —Colgó y fulminé el teléfono con la mirada. James no tenía derecho de estar enojado conmigo debido a un estúpido almuerzo.

Ugh.

Qué increíblemente desagradable día de San Valentín.

Al caminar hacia la casa en la oscuridad del anochecer me quedé mirándola con confusión. Normalmente la casa estaba iluminada cuando regresaba del trabajo. Mientras yo hacia el desayuno y llevaba a las niñas a la escuela, James siempre arreglaba su horario para que así pudiera recoger a las niñas del programa después de la escuela y también, la mayoría de las veces, tener puesta la cena en la mesa.

Hoy solo se veía un débil resplandor asomándose por las persianas que cubrían nuestra ventana frontal.

Al abrir la puerta principal fui golpeada inmediatamente por el calor reconfortante y el delicioso aroma de la comida china.

Mi favorita.

Quizá James se sintió mal por estar todo gruñón y celoso por el teléfono más temprano.

—¡Estoy en casa! —grité a medida que cerraba la puerta.

Por lo general era bombardeada con algo parecido a "¡Mamá! ¡Jan robó mi Barbie!" mientras dicha ladrona venía corriendo hacia mí desde donde sea que estuviera en la casa.

Nada.

—¿James?

—Aquí, hermosa.

Sonriendo ante el cumplido me quité mi abrigo y zapatos, y seguí el aroma de la deliciosa comida hacía el comedor.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la vista delante de mí.

La habitación estaba iluminada con velas y había un enorme montón de rosas rojas impresionantes en un jarrón en el centro de la mesa.

Una mesa preparada para una increíble cena.

James se paraba junto a la mesa en sus jeans favoritos y una camisa negra de manga larga que no hacía nada para esconder su aún musculoso y prolijo físico. Estaba descalzo y lucía relajado, mirándome con un calor familiar en sus ojos.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, cariño.

Sonreí, mi estómago dejando escapar un rugido ante la vista de la comida china.

—¿Alguien te lo recordó?

Sacudió la cabeza, con picardía en sus ojos.

—Llamé a mi papá la semana pasada y le pedí que cuidaran a las niñas esta noche. Mis padres recogieron a Lily y Jan esta tarde.

—Pero… lo hiciste parecer como si te hubieras olvidado.

Se encogió de hombros y rio.

—Solo estaba jugando contigo. —Avanzó hasta mí y agarró un puñado de mi camisa para jalarme hacia él. Su beso fue caliente y profundo, y al instante me envolví a su alrededor.

Cuando nos separamos, me miró a los ojos y susurró:

—Te he extrañado, Tori. Pensé que podríamos pasar un poco de tiempo a solas.

Y solo así el nudo en mi pecho se aflojó por completo.

—También te he extrañado.

Unas horas más tarde me encontraba recostada en nuestro sofá, mis piernas estiradas sobre el regazo de James, mientras bebía de la cerveza fría que me había entregado antes de acomodarnos. La sala estaba iluminada por las llamas en nuestra chimenea. Era acogedor, íntimo y romántico.

También era extrañamente tranquilo.

—¿También lo sientes? —James dibujaba círculos en mi tobillo con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Las chicas? —dije en voz baja.

Asintió.

—Es tranquilo sin ellas.

—Sí. Uno se acostumbra a tenerlas cerca. —Me reí—. Lily dijo algo tan gracioso esta mañana.

James sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, no puedo recordar que era. —Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá escuchando la risa de James—. Ha sido un día extraño. Apenas puedo recordar algo de él.

—¿Excepto por la parte en la que tuviste un almuerzo con un ex?

Le di una mirada. Estaba bebiendo su cerveza y seguía trazando casualmente en mi piel pero la caída de sus hombros era tensa.

—Ry no es un ex.

—Casi lo es.

Mis cejas se fruncieron.

—¿De verdad tienes un problema conmigo por verlo hoy?

Giró su cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Sí. Tengo un problema con cualquier tipo que tenga un almuerzo tranquilo y una agradable conversación con mi esposa porque hasta ahora no puedo recordar la última vez que tuve un almuerzo tranquilo y una agradable conversación con mi esposa.

—James.

—Sé que estoy siendo un idiota. —Pasó una mano por su rostro y gimió.

Sonreí.

—No eres un idiota. En retrospectiva, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que hemos tenido el uno para el otro últimamente, me hubiera enojado si almorzabas con alguna otra mujer que tuviera alguna afiliación con tu historia romántica.

James apretó mi tobillo.

—Ahora no importa. Estamos aquí.

—Sí, lo estamos.

Caímos en un cómodo silencio, el único sonido era el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. Y entonces no pude evitarlo.

—¿Preferirías participar en Los Juegos del Hambre o en El Torneo de los Tres Magos?

James contempló la pregunta.

—Depende. ¿Estoy compitiendo en los Septuagésimo Cuarto Juegos Anuales del Hambre o en el Septuagésimo Quinto?

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno los Septuagésimo Quinto fueron en los que se enfrentaron todos los ganadores anteriores uno contra otro.

—Has visto demasiadas veces esas películas.

—Has visto Harry Potter demasiadas veces.

Bueno, no podía discutir contra eso.

—Cierto. —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Importa si estás en los Septuagésimo Quinto Juegos Anuales del Hambre?

—Entonces, ¿supongo que nos referimos a ellos?

—Sí, en aras de la experiencia estás en los Septuagésimo Quinto Juegos Anuales del Hambre. Así que, ¿Los juegos del Hambre o El Torneo de los Tres Magos?

—En cierto modo, es una decisión fácil. Probablemente moriré en los Juegos del Hambre. Y viviré en la cosa del Torneo.

—¡Uh, no! —Sacudo la cabeza—. Inevitablemente enfrentarás a Voldemort al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Aun así, no es tan difícil como Los Juegos del Hambre, cariño.

—Hola, es Voldemort. Es el segundo mago más poderoso del mundo.

—Tercero si cuentas a Harry Potter.

—Pero no como sale en El Torneo de los Tres Magos en los libros y las películas.

—Ese tipo Voldemort no tiene nariz. ¿Qué tan escalofriante puede ser un hombre sin nariz?

—Tiene orificios nasales.

—Pero no nariz.

—Siento que lo estás subestimando.

—Siento que tú estás subestimando los juegos. Hay gente con armas, perros mutados y niebla ácida en los juegos. Es como Battle Royale2 con esteroides.

Resoplo.

—Por favor, Battle Royale fue mucho más sangrienta que Los Juegos del Hambre.

—Debido a un problema de clasificación. En realidad, los juegos son extremadamente violentos y sádicos futuristamente.

—Siento que te preocupas demasiado por estas películas. ¿Es la cosa con Jennifer Lawrence?

James rio.

—No. Me preguntaste en "cuál preferiría estar" y te di mi respuesta.

—Bueno… —Suspiré pesadamente—. Espero que estés feliz porque nos has separado. Estás en El Torneo de los Tres Magos enfrentándote al que no debe ser nombrado y yo estoy en Los Juegos del Hambre tratando de evitar matar a la condenada Katniss porque es increíble.

Nos miramos entre sí un momento mientras procesamos nuestra conversación.

—En realidad nunca maduramos, ¿cierto? —reflexionó James.

—No, realmente no lo hicimos.

—Nuestras hijas nos van hacer madurar.

—Probablemente. Definitivamente January. Ella ya es más madura que tú.

James hace cosquillas a mis pies en represalia y me eché a reír a medida que trato de alejarme. Él me agarró y tiró de mi pierna de modo que me deslizara más abajo en el sofá.

—¡Oye! —dije riendo, sosteniendo mi cerveza lejos del mueble para no derramarla.

La respuesta de James fue quitarme la cerveza y ponerla en la mesa auxiliar junto a la de él. Entonces se acomodó sobre mí, empujando mis piernas y yo las envolví alrededor de sus caderas mientras me mira a los ojos. Su hoyuelo apareciendo cuando me sonríe.

—Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabes?

Sonreí.

—Estás borracho.

—Solo me he tomado la mitad de una cerveza. —Negó con la cabeza—. Simplemente… a veces olvido lo hermosa que eres y luego te miro y estás sonriendo a las niñas y tu belleza me da un puñetazo en el pecho. ¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte, Tori?

Deslicé mis brazos debajo de su camisa y alrededor de su espalda, acariciando su piel cálida y suave.

—Te pedí que me enseñaras a ser buena en el sexo y tú muy amablemente cumpliste. El resto es historia.

—Oh. Cierto. —Rio, sin dejar de sonreír mientras le daba un beso a mis labios. Sin embargo, de pronto frunció el ceño, y se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué?

—Jamás le vamos a decir a nuestras hijas la historia de cómo nos enamoramos.

Horrorizada por la realización, acepté.

—Nunca.

—Necesitamos una historia para contarle a las niñas en caso de que pregunten.

—Bueno… —Mi agarre sobre él se apretó—. De alguna manera, empezaste a ponerme toda caliente y mojada. ¿Puedes terminar de hacer eso y luego ya pensaremos en algo?

Su respuesta fue comenzar a besarme con avidez.

—Mmm. —Lo empujé en el pecho y él se echó hacia atrás, frunciéndome el ceño—. ¿Sabes dónde deberíamos hacerlo?

—Pensé que lo estábamos haciendo justo aquí.

—No, vamos a hacerlo en la ducha. Oh, no hemos tenido sexo en la ducha en mucho tiempo.

Él me miró con suspicacia.

—Esto no sería una manera de matar dos pájaros con una piedra, ¿cierto?

—No, porque voy a necesitar una ducha de nuevo después de que hagamos lo que vamos a hacer cuando salgamos de la ducha, que es más sexo porque esta noche podemos tener relaciones sexuales muy ruidosas. —Me deslicé por debajo de él—. Y odio ese dicho. ¿Por qué diablos iba a matar a un pájaro con una piedra, y mucho menos dos?

Era seguro decir que estaba de buen humor al día siguiente. James y yo tuvimos una ducha larga y muy maravillosa juntos, después me hizo tantas cochinadas que necesité ducharme otra vez.

Fue impresionante.

Me desperté saciada y satisfecha a la mañana siguiente, pero echando de menos a las niñas, por lo tanto, hablé con Lily y January durante nuestro desayuno antes de que sus abuelos las llevaran a la ciudad para dejarlas en la escuela. No podía esperar para abrazar a mis angelitos esa noche.

Laurent comentó sobre mi mejor estado de ánimo, obviamente, pero ni sus bromas pudieron penetrar mi campo de fuerza contra la negatividad. El mundo era bueno y nadie iba a decirme lo contrario.

Bueno, así que, el estudiante que no quiso dejar de gritarme por encima de su lujosa sección de reserva tal vez dejó una pequeña grieta en mi campo de fuerza.

Estaba en la sala de profesores enterrada en papeleo, frotando la tensión que el estudiante despotricando había provocado en mi frente cuando una mano fuerte se deslizó por mi costado y oí una voz familiar profunda decir en mi oído:

—¿Estás libre para el almuerzo?

Me eché hacia atrás en mi asiento, mi cabeza casi golpeando la nariz de James. Miré hacia él en estado de shock.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él extendió una mano.

—Llevándote a almorzar.

—¿Pensé que tenías una sesión?

—Terminó temprano.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

—¿Entonces viniste aquí? ¿Para llevarme a almorzar?

Él sonrió.

—Estaba pensando que podrías tomarte un almuerzo largo.

—Ella puede tomar un almuerzo largo —añadió Laurent e incliné la cabeza de modo que pudiera ver más allá de James. Laurent estaba detrás de él sonriéndome con picardía.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes encargarte de las cosas mientras estoy fuera?

—Si vuelves en un estado de ánimo mucho mejor que el de esta mañana, entonces definitivamente puedo cubrirte durante un almuerzo largo.

—No soy tan mala —resoplé.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.

James levantó una ceja.

—Victoria Sunderland, ¿has sido una jefa malhumorada?

—Nunca. —Me levanté e imité su ceja elevada—. Soy una dama, y las damas jamás son malhumoradas. Somos temperamentales.

Mi marido se rio.

—Puedes llamarlo de forma elegante, pero eso no cambia los hechos. Has estado de mal humor.

Le lancé una sonrisa antes de recoger mis cosas y aceptar su mano extendida.

—Es tu culpa que haya estado de mal humor. No me va bien sin mi tiempo con James.

Él me apretó la mano.

—Lo mismo digo, nena.

Hablamos de todo y de nada, me sorprendió y exaltó a la vez el sentirme tan vertiginosa por estar caminando por la calle de la mano a la hora de comer con él. Simplemente, estaba tan fuera de nuestra programación regular, y me encantó que él me hubiera soltado esto tan de repente.

Cuando nos paramos frente a un hotel miré hacia él, confundida.

—¿Tienen un buen restaurante aquí?

En lugar de responder de inmediato, James tiró de mi mano y me llevó al interior a través de la puerta de entrada magnífica del hotel boutique.

—No lo sé —dijo finalmente, a medida que nos acercábamos a la recepción—. Pero tienen servicio de habitaciones. —Mis labios se abrieron aún más en sorpresa cuando James le dijo a la bonita recepcionista—: Nos vamos a registrar antes, a nombre del señor y la señora Sunderland.

La chica comprobó las reservaciones y luego nos dio la llave de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvimos en el ascensor me volví para mirar a mi marido.

—¿Registrarnos a la hora del almuerzo? Probablemente piensan que nos registramos con nombres falsos. Que estamos teniendo una aventura.

Él sonrió y me lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

—Probablemente.

—James.

—¿Qué? Podría importarme menos lo que piensen. —Las puertas tintinaron al abrirse y James me sacó del ascensor con más urgencia ahora—. Si no te tengo en nuestra habitación… —Sus ojos se movieron de número en número en las puertas—, en los próximos diez segundos te voy a follar en el pasillo.

La excitación hizo que mi piel se sonrojara.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Aquí estamos. —Se detuvo y me empujó contra una puerta, aplastando mis labios debajo de los suyos mientras apretaba mi cintura con una mano. Me di cuenta que estaba abriendo la puerta con la otra, ya que esta se abrió detrás de mí y me encontré tambaleándome hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho a medida que él me arrastraba dentro, la puerta cerrándose detrás de nosotros.

—Ja… —No pude terminar de decir su nombre cuando ya me besaba de nuevo.

—¿Te das… —me besó—, cuenta que… —más besos, seguidos por él empujando mi abrigo por mis hombros—, ayer por la noche… —me besó en la mandíbula, el cuello, mientras el abrigo caía al suelo—, fue la primera vez… —atrapó mis labios con los suyos una vez más—, en mucho tiempo que… —tiró de los botones de mi blusa—, aprovechamos el momento… — la cremallera de mi falda rechinó a través de la habitación—, para disfrutar el sexo?

—¿Lo fue? —dije, pero las palabras apenas salieron murmuradas contra sus labios calientes.

James se retiró para deslizar lentamente mi falda por mis piernas. Salí de ella, viendo como sus ojos viajaban por ellas lentamente. Cuando me miró, sus ojos lucían completamente negros con deseo.

—El sexo siempre es genial, nena, pero anoche fue como en los viejos tiempos.

Asentí, estremeciéndome ante los recuerdos.

—No quiero que termine —susurró con voz ronca—. No quiero que tú dejes de necesitar esto jamás porque sé que yo nunca lo haré.

Me incliné de modo que pudiera rodear su hermoso rostro con mis manos.

—Nunca he dejado de necesitar esto. Jamás, James.

—Dime, ¿qué quieres?

Me mordí el labio y pasé mi dedo pulgar sobre su boca.

—A mi pervertido James —susurré cariñosamente.

Él mordió mi pulgar juguetonamente.

—Ya sabía que me querías.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sonreí—. ¿Se está notando mi excitación?

Se echó a reír, sus ojos brillando con alegría y mucho más.

—Si deslizo mis manos entre tus piernas, te encontraré mojada y deseosa. Te diré algo más… —Sin esfuerzo subió su mano por el interior de mi pierna—, te follaré hasta sacarte ese engreimiento.

Suspiré de placer cuando sus dedos se deslizaron bajo mis bragas.

—Te culpo. —Gemí cuando se empujó dentro de mí—. Me has inflado el ego.

Presionó un dulce beso en mi estómago y me miró.

—No se trata de inflar el ego cuando todo es cierto.

Me reí tontamente y pasé mis dedos por su cabello.

—¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo, cariño?

Me guiñó un ojo y fue muy ardiente.

—Tú lo sabes.

—Suficiente parloteo —bromeé—. Si vamos a tener una aventura ilícita es mejor que empecemos. —Mi risa se convirtió en chillidos cuando James deslizó sus dedos fuera de mí, se puso de pie y bruscamente me levantó en sus brazos y me tiró sobre la cama.

Sonriendo ante su picardía me abrí de brazos y piernas en la cama.

—¡Tómame! —grité melodramáticamente con voz entrecortada—. Antes que el reloj marque la medianoche y me convierta en una pobre sirvienta.

James, quien ya se había arrancado la camisa, se detuvo a medio camino de desabrochar sus pantalones.

—No puedes pervertir a Cenicienta.

Me reí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque nuestras niñas la ven.

Estallé en risas histéricas ante el horror en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó y se cruzó de brazos, frunciéndome el ceño.

—¡Tú! —Traté de recuperar el aliento—. Eres un papi tan adorable.

Su expresión decayó.

—No uses esa palabra en el dormitorio.

Luchando para no sonreír dije:

—¿Qué? ¿Papi?

—Ya para.

—Vamos, papi.

—¡Te advierto que perderé mi erección!

Comencé a reír tan fuerte que mi estómago estaba doliendo.

—¡Ya está bueno! —gruñó y solté un bufido de sorpresa cuando James envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi tobillo y me haló por la cama hacia él.

Se subió sobre mí, agarrando mis muñecas y sujetándolas al lado de mi cabeza. Mi risa murió pero todavía estaba sonriendo cuando me miró, sus labios crispándose.

—Lo siento —susurré, mi voz todavía llena de diversión.

—¿Terminaste? —susurró en respuesta.

Asentí.

—Bien. Ahora voy a lamerte y follarte con los dedos antes de chupar y lamer por turno tus pezones.

Una deliciosa oleada de placer se movió por mi bajo vientre y sentí el calor húmedo entre mis piernas ante sus palabras.

—¿Y luego?

—Luego voy a deslizar mi pene lentamente dentro de ti, centímetro a centímetro, atormentándote. Voy a llevar un ritmo lento, con calma, fuera de tu alcance… hasta que estés rogándome que te folle. —Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de mis muñecas y sentí el calor de su duro miembro entre mis piernas.

—Haz todas esas otras cosas después. —Abrí mis piernas e incliné mis caderas para presionarlo con más fuerza contra mí—. Dame tu pene. Ahora.

—Mi pervertida Tori —dijo con voz ronca y luego presionó mis manos más profundamente en el colchón a medida que se posicionaba.

Sentí su calor, presionándose lentamente en mi interior, y el placer comenzó a propagarse en mí ante la asombrosa sensación de plenitud.

—James —supliqué.

Se metió de un empujón y grité por el placentero dolor, el leve ardor aliviándose por completo cuando él empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de mí. Mis piernas cayeron abiertas y no había nada más salvo mi esposo y lo que estaba haciéndole a mi cuerpo. La deliciosa presión baja dentro de mí comenzó a aumentar, y mi respiración se tornó más fuerte, mis gritos saliendo involuntariamente de mis labios.

—Tori —gimió James, sus caderas estrellándose contra mí a medida que me tomaba con más fuerza y energía que probablemente la mayoría de los hombres de la mitad de su edad—. Nena, mierda, nena.

—Sí. —Sacudí mis caderas contra las suyas, ondulando en sus embestidas que habían aumentado con tanto entusiasmo que el cabecero de la cama estaba sacudiéndose contra la pared del hotel—. ¡SÍ! —grité cuando mi orgasmo me atravesó.

Tres orgasmos más tarde me aferraba a los hombros de James mientras trataba de estabilizar mis piernas gelatinosas el tiempo suficiente para volver a mis zapatos.

Mi largo almuerzo había terminado. Había sido la mejor hora de almuerzo de toda mi vida.

Tan pronto como mis pies estuvieron en los zapatos, James pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

—Deberíamos hacer esto cada semana.

—¿Qué? ¿Sexo de hotel?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Almorzar.

—Bueno… —Sonreí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros—. Técnicamente no almorzamos.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. —Frotó su nariz contra la mía y suspiró—. Deberíamos dedicar tiempo para almorzar juntos una vez a la semana.

Sintiéndome toda cariñosa y sentimental, asentí.

—Eso me encantaría.

—Bien. —Se apartó, pero solo para alcanzar mi abrigo—. Será mejor que te lleve de regreso.

Me ayudó a entrar en el abrigo y luego me atrajo hacia él de nuevo, de espalda contra su pecho. Sus labios rozaron mi oreja y luego susurró:

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Tori.

Sonreí, curiosa ante su repentina positividad hacia el concepto.

—El día de San Valentín fue ayer.

James me dio vuelta en sus brazos y sonrió.

—Contigo todos los días son el día de San Valentín.

Sonreí en respuesta.

—James Sunderland, qué hombre tan encantador.

—Fue una buena línea, ¿no?

—Fue una línea jodidamente estupenda. —Tomé su mano y lo conduje hacia la puerta—. ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?

—Puedes compensármelo esta noche.

—¿Más sexo? —dije con incredulidad mientras caminábamos hacia el pasillo—. ¿Nuestros cuerpos pueden soportarlo?

—Solo necesitamos reabastecernos primero.

—Entonces será sexo.

Caminamos de la mano hacia el ascensor, rebosando de satisfacción y alegría. Prácticamente estaba tarareando para mis adentros cuando entramos en él. Ni siquiera la música cutre del ascensor pudo echar a perder mi humor.

—Entonces… —dije—, ¿preferirías tener relaciones sexuales en una cama embrujada o en una playa con el tipo de arena que es más como granos, guijarros y tierra que arena real?

—Depende… ¿quién se está apareciendo en la cama? —James se volteó para llamar mi atención.

Al ver la palabra "trío" brillando con alegría en sus ojos dije:

—Jimmy Stewart.

Hizo una mueca como un niño pequeño.

—Aguafiestas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un tintineo y la mujer que había estado compartiéndolo con nosotros nos lanzó una mirada de horror antes de apresurarse a salir por delante de nosotros.

James y yo nos giramos lentamente para mirarnos el uno al otro, atrayendo las miradas de los otros clientes del hotel a medida que salíamos de allí tranquilamente caminando del brazo, riendo todo el maldito camino.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob & Nessie**

El sonido de dos de mis colegas platicando en el pasillo que llegó a mis oídos mientras guardaba mis cosas al final del día me hizo sonreír.

Pensé cómo era para mí cuando recién empecé a enseñar Inglés a chicos de preparatoria. Las largas horas que los padres no veían. Cómo finalmente levantaba la mirada de mis hojas calificadas y mi planificador para ver el reloj en la pared marcando las siete de la noche, cómo la escuela alrededor de mí estaba tan callada porque la mayoría de mis colegas se habían ido hace años.

Todo eso cambió cuando Jacob regresó a mi vida. Tenía un esposo e hijos que me necesitaban en casa a una hora decente.

Quería estarlo.

Los chicos se habían ido con el último timbre hace una hora y era tiempo de que me metiera en el auto y manejara a casa junto a mi esposo que estaba esperando por mí para celebrar el día de San Valentín. No habíamos planeado mucho, además de pedirle a Bella y Edward que cuidaran a los niños este año (era su turno, el de nosotros es el siguiente año), así Jacob y yo podíamos tener un poco de tiempo silencioso el uno con el otro.

Sonreí con aire de suficiencia. O tal vez no tan silencioso. Guiño, guiño.

Riéndome para mis adentros, salí al pasillo. Nish y Barbara, mis amigos y colegas, eran los parlanchines de afuera. Se giraron para sonreírme.

—¿Tan temprano a casa? —dijo Nish, sonriendo traviesamente.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es el día de San Valentín.

—Como si pudiéramos olvidarlo —dijo Barbara secamente, refiriéndose al drama que tuvimos hoy en la escuela.

—Aún no puedo creer que Rochelle Muir arrancó literalmente cabello de la cabeza de Stacy Abernathy. —Nish hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Y por Michael Steel. —Sacudí mi cabeza con desagrado—. He atrapado a ese chico besando demasiadas chicas como para contarlas.

—Chicos de cuarto año —dijeron Nish y Barbara en unísono, haciéndome reír.

—Bueno yo no soy de cuarto. Pero me voy para una noche tranquila con mi esposito. Les sugiero que hagan lo mismo. —Les guiñé y ellos se rieron mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

—¡Lo haría si mi esposo se viera como el tuyo! —gritó Barbara a mis espaldas.

Sonreí y grité sobre mi hombro.

—Hay mucho más de él que solo su apariencia. Es un experto con sus manos.

—¡Te odio! —gritó ella en respuesta.

Riendo, avancé por el pasillo.

Afuera me encontré con una crujiente y fresca tarde que apenas empezaba a apagarse. El sol se pondría en una hora más o menos. Miré hacia el cielo y deseé que llegara la primavera. Estaba harta de los cortos días de invierno.

Mientras giraba mi cara hacia el auto, capté el destello de algo, o debería decir de alguien, por el rabillo de mi ojo. Volví a mirar hacia la reja de la escuela y mi aliento quedó atrapado en mi garganta.

Parado con las manos en los bolsillos, recargado contra la reja estaba mi esposo, Jacob. El asombro se deslizó a través de mí e hice mi camino lentamente hacia él, mi corazón acelerándose en mi pecho con la vista de él.

¿Se irá alguna vez este sentimiento? Esa sensación de anticipación y felicidad que sentía cada vez que lo veía.

Dios esperaba que no.

Jacob dio un paso hacia mí, y mi mirada viajó por todo su alto cuerpo. Él estaba usando sus botas negras, pantalones oscuros, su chaqueta de lana cruzada y una bufanda plisada que le compré para navidad. Había azules y verdes en la bufanda, colores que resaltaban el color cafe de sus ojos. Estaba atrapada en esos asombrosos ojos. Fueron la primera cosa, después de su inmensa altura y constitución, que noté en Jacob por primera vez. Eran un notable contraste con el hermoso color caramelo de su piel, y con pestañas tan espesas que casi estaba envidiosa de ellas.

Al verlo parado en la reja, tuve un repentino flashback a cuando éramos más jóvenes y él me esperaba en la reja de la escuela para asegurarse que no perdiera el autobús. Y si perdía el autobús, siempre me acompañaba caminando a casa.

—Quería asegurarme que llegues segura a casa —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona curvando sus labios.

Sonreí ante su repentina nostalgia.

—Eso es considerado de tu parte.

Él estiró su mano.

—¿Las llaves del auto?

Riendo, se las entregué. Jacob las tomó y entonces tomó mi mano y empezó a guiarme hacia el auto. Una vez dentro, tuvo que ajustar mi asiento para así poder meter sus largas piernas. Era una mujer alta, de un metro setenta y siete. Pero Jacob era alrededor de unos veinte centímetros más alto que yo.

Encendió el vehículo pero en lugar de salir del espacio me miró. Sonreí ante su curiosa expresión.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando estabas en la escuela… solía pararme junto a la reja y rezar que perdieras el autobús para así poder acompañarte a casa.

Estirándome a través de la palanca de velocidades pasé mis nudillos por su mejilla y presioné un suave beso en sus labios. Cuando me separé, susurré:

—Algunas veces perdía el autobús deliberadamente.

Jacob rio y regresé a mi asiento para verlo manejar mi pequeño auto con facilidad. Para un hombre tan grande tenía mucha gracia.

Estuvimos callados mientras manejaba, un silencio familiar cayendo entre nosotros. Aunque Jacob había cambiado mucho del marcado, taciturno y amenazante joven que era cuando recién nos habíamos conocido, seguía sin ser un gran hablador. Era una de las cosas queamaba sobre él. Podía solamente sentarme en silencio con él, y estar perfectamente cómoda y en paz.

Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta que condujo lejos de nuestro destino en Morningside, una tranquila área al sur del centro de la cuidad, donde habíamos comprado una casa que apenas podíamos costear.

Compramos la casa porque nos encantaba pero también para estar cerca de Dylan. Él era mi hijastro. Jacob lo había tenido con su ex novia Leah hace un poco más de siete años. Ella y su esposo Graham vivían en Morningside y era más fácil para Dylan que nosotros estuviéramos cerca de ellos.

—Sophia y Jarrod están con Bella y Edward —dijo Jacob de repente—. Los dejé más temprano.

Sentí una pequeña presión en mi pecho. Nuestro hijo Jarrod tenía solo seis meses y nuestra hija Sophia solo tenía dos años y medio.

Encontraba un poco difícil estar lejos de ellos y me recordé que sería solo por unas horas.

—Así que, ¿a dónde vamos?

Me lanzó una rápida sonrisa traviesa que me hizo sonreír en respuesta.

—Ya lo verás.

Esperé pacientemente, pero llena de anticipación mientras él nos llevaba a Stockbridge y se estacionaba cerca de Dean Village.

—Costará una fortuna permanecer estacionados aquí —dije a medida que él se desabrochaba el cinturón.

—Lo vale. —Me destelló esa misma sonrisa de nuevo y sacudí mi cabeza riendo mientras salía del auto.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, Jacob agarró mi mano y comenzó a guiarme por la calle. Una sensación de familiaridad descendió rápidamente sobre mí y cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada de Douglas Gardens, un pequeño jardín público que habíamos visitado una vez antes, miré a mi marido interrogante.

—Hagámoslo otra vez —dijo.

Él no podía referirse a lo que pensaba que se estaba refiriendo.

Llevándome suavemente al interior, encontramos los jardines vacíos. Cerca de la parte posterior de los jardines, al lado de un banco en el que me senté una noche muy memorable con Jacob cuando éramos niños, estaba la tía de Jacob, Gabby. Observé con ojos abiertos de par en par como se volvía después de colocar una servilleta en el picnic que había creado en el suelo. Lucecitas se envolvían alrededor del banco y alrededor del arbusto podado artísticamente en forma de tarro que parecía fuera de lugar y, por lo tanto, sugiriendo que había sido traído al lugar específicamente para esto.

—Bien, entonces voy a dejarlos. —Gabby sonrió y Jacob le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que ella se apresurara a salir de los jardines.

Negué con la cabeza en asombro, haciendo un gesto hacia el hermoso picnic.

—¿Por qué?

Me condujo hacia abajo sobre la manta, moviendo la cesta de picnic llena de comida fuera de nuestro camino.

—Esa noche —dijo, su voz llena de sinceridad—, cuando viniste a mí aquí… es la noche en que supe que te amaba.

Oh, Dios… tenía, muy posiblemente, el marido más romántico del planeta.

—Me asombras —susurré, mirando lo que él había creado—. Estaba esperando una noche tranquila contigo, pero esto… —Llegué a él y entonces me tiró de forma automática en su regazo, así que me puse cómoda, cambiando de posición de modo que estuviera a horcajadas.

Eso significó empujar mi apretada falda por arriba en mis piernas, pero no me importó, no había nadie alrededor para verme, excepto él—. Gracias por no dejarme un día sin saber lo mucho que me amas.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí en reflejo.

—Espero darte lo mismo. —Acaricié su mejilla, estudiando sus ojos por la respuesta.

Su amor por mí se reflejaba allí para que todos lo vieran, junto con un creciente calor.

—Lo haces, nena.

Llevé mi boca sobre la suya y su mano se deslizó de regreso hasta mi nuca de modo que pudiera sostenerme contra él para un beso más profundo. Ese beso se volvió caliente en segundos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir la erección de Jacob entre mis piernas.

Mis pezones se tensaron contra mi sujetador y sentí una oleada de hormigueante excitación dispararse directamente a través de mi centro.

Rompí el beso, mis mejillas sonrojadas.

—No podemos aquí —susurré.

Las manos de Jacob se deslizaron por mi cintura, deliberadamente lento y deliberadamente seductor, hasta que llegaron a descansar en mis muslos. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el material de mi ya amontonado dobladillo y lo empujó hasta mi cintura, el aire fresco corriendo a mi alrededor haciéndome temblar.

—No hay nadie aquí —dijo suavemente contra mis labios.

Mi vientre dio un vuelco ante el pensamiento.

—Si nos atrapan…

—No hay nadie aquí.

—Es un delito —susurré frenéticamente mientras sus dedos se deslizaban más allá de mi ropa interior. Me encontré alzándome un poco para darle mejor acceso—. Jacob —jadeé cuando empujó dos dedos dentro de mí, a medida que su pulgar buscaba mi clítoris.

—No hay nadie aquí —repitió, su voz ahora ronca con excitación.

—¿La comida? —suspiré, tratando de concentrarme por encima del placer que estaba azotando mis sentidos.

—Todavía estará aquí después de hacer que te corras.

Gemí a medida que la tensión dentro de mí se intensificaba y descansé mi frente contra la suya mientras flexionaba mis caderas contra las embestidas de sus dedos.

—Jacob —exhalé cuando me acercaba al clímax. Mis manos se movieron tentativamente entre nosotros buscando la cremallera de sus pantalones—. Dentro de mí.

No necesitó que se lo pidiera dos veces. Rápidamente se liberó y me levanté en mis rodillas, de manera poco elegante, apresurándome a sacar mi ropa interior. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de mi camino, lo guie dentro de mí y bajé lentamente sobre él.

—Jacob —jadeé, sintiendo esa hermosa plenitud hacerse cargo de mí.

Agarré sus hombros, observando la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecían mientras su pene se deslizaba dentro de mí. Sus dedos se clavaron en mis caderas a medida que bajaba hasta donde podía y me levantaba de regreso. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, quedando a la misma altura para poderlo besar.

Nuestra respiración estaba fuera de control a medida que nuestro beso se volvía erótico, imitando el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos. Entonces la tensión dentro de mí llegó a un punto de ruptura, me puse rígida y gemí en su boca cuando el orgasmo se abalanzó sobre mí.

Mis músculos internos ondularon a su alrededor y sentí su gruñido en respuesta vibrando a través de mí, al mismo tiempo que sentía que se hinchaba aún más grueso en mi interior antes de que su caliente liberación me llenara.

Me impulsé a su alrededor, echándome hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

—Bueno… —sonreí, sintiéndome lánguida y satisfecha—, eso fue inesperado. El hecho de que pudiéramos haber sido atrapados haciendo esto lo ha hecho sorprendentemente caliente.

Él rio suavemente, su mirada tierna a medida que pasaba el pulgar por mi labio inferior.

—Siempre es caliente contigo.

Sonreí, complacida, antes de levantarme con cuidado. Hice un puchero divertido mientras se deslizaba fuera de mí y él se echaba a reír.

Nos acomodamos la ropa con toda la comodidad de una pareja casada, como si no hubiéramos tenido sexo en un lugar público donde cualquiera podría habernos visto. Fue imprudente, probablemente era una tontería, pero al carajo, era el día de San Valentín y fue caliente y dulce a la vez, y disfruté jodidamente al hacerlo.

Sintiéndome más que un poco presumida, me instalé junto a Jacob en la manta de picnic con todo el recato que pude reunir. Se me quedó mirando mientras me entregaba los pasteles que su tío Gio, que era dueño de un restaurante italiano, debe haber hecho para nosotros.

—¿Qué? —dije, curiosa ante su repentina intensidad.

Él negó con la cabeza a medida que se ponía cómodo, tumbándose de medio lado, su codo derecho soportando la parte superior de su cuerpo de modo que pudiera hablar y comer.

—Es solo que me gusta saber más de ti que nadie más, eso es todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Una señorita en la calle, pero un monstruo en la cama?

Jacob levantó una ceja.

—¿Acabas de citarme a Usher?

Luché para no reírme.

—Puede ser.

—No lo habría puesto así. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero tengo piezas de ti que nadie más tiene… me gusta eso. Al igual que tú tienes piezas de mí que nadie más puede, ni nunca tendrá.

—A mí también me gusta.

Él asintió, feliz con eso, antes de darle un mordisco a la deliciosa comida que Gio nos había preparado. Mientras comíamos en amigable silencio, miré a mi alrededor antes de que mis ojos se posaran en el banco en el que nos habíamos sentado tantos años atrás.

Nos habíamos sentado allí y él me había contado acerca de su tío, que en ese entonces había sido abusivo. Se había suavizado con su vejez, pero me había llevado un largo tiempo para ser cordial con el hombre, sabiendo cómo solía comportarse alrededor de Jacob. Esa noche Jacob me dijo por qué había dejado los Estados Unidos, sobre cuán solitaria había sido su vida. Estaba tan dolida por él. Nos sentamos allí durante horas hablando de todo y de nada, y una de las cosas que hablamos era sobre nuestra idea de la cita perfecta. Jacob simplemente había dicho que no salía en citas. Pero quería saber cuál era mi idea de una cita perfecta de todos modos.

Sonreí recordando.

Cuando nos volvimos a juntar preparó esa cita perfecta para mí.

Miré hacia él para encontrarlo observándome.

—Recuerdas todo sobre esa noche, ¿cierto?

Él asintió.

—Cada palabra.

Terminé mi pastel, limpiando las migajas de mis dedos.

—Creo que hicimos lo correcto partiendo como amigos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, fuimos los mejores amigos antes, ¿cierto? Eso significa que cuando seamos viejos aún tendremos eso. Nuestra amistad. Creo que eso mantiene a las parejas unidas más que cualquier otra cosa.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Sintiendo que se estaba irritando con el comentario me apresuré a explicar.

—Bueno, la gente envejece y la pasión… —Busqué la palabra adecuada—, se diluye.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Odio tener que decirte esto, nena, pero cuando seamos ancianos, mi cachondo trasero gris aún querrá el tuyo.

Me reí ante la imagen que ahora tenía entre mis manos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no me darás paz en ese departamento?

Él gruñó y me dio una mirada mordaz.

—Creo que va a ser mutuo.

Riéndome asentí a medida que buscaba el agua mineral en el cesto. Era verdad, lo despertaba en las noches para tener sexo muchas más veces que él a mí. Él siempre se queda dormido antes que yo porque me gusta leer antes de dormir.

—Leo demasiados libros eróticos. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Y doy gracias a Dios por eso todos los días.

Sophia y Jarrod estaban dormidos cuando fuimos a recogerlos a casa de Bella y Edward más tarde esa noche. Aunque Sophia se agitó, gimió y lloró un poco mientras los llevábamos al auto, Jarrod durmió todo el trayecto. Afortunadamente, Sophia se quedó dormida con el movimiento del vehículo y Jacob la llevó a casa mientras yo llevaba el suave paquete cálido y alegre que era mi hijo.

Una vez que los acomodamos para pasar la noche, nos dirigimos a nuestro dormitorio y nos alistamos para dormir. Reptando al lado de mi marido, me acurruqué a su lado y puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

Suspiré, satisfecha, cuando su brazo se posó a mi alrededor con su mano descansando en mi cadera.

—Gracias por el mejor día de San Valentín alguna vez visto.

Él se quedó en silencio.

Levanté la cabeza para encontrarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Mejor día alguna vez visto? —Hizo una mueca.

—Umm… sí —contesté, confundida por su respuesta.

—Bueno, ¿cómo demonios se supone que supere eso?

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás riéndome y me encontré siendo dada vuelta sobre mi espalda mientras él se ponía sobre mí, sonriendo. Deslicé mis manos por los músculos calientes y duros de su espalda.

—No necesitas preocuparte de eso por los siguientes dos años. El próximo año es mi turno.

—Ah. —Él separó mis piernas mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la correa de mi camisón—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Es una sorpresa. —Me quedé sin aliento cuando el aire fresco se deslizó sobre mis pechos a medida que tiraba de mi camisón hasta la cintura. Mis pezones se tensaron y Jacob lo tomó como una invitación. Su boca cálida se envolvió alrededor de mi pezón izquierdo y mis piernas se envolvieron automáticamente a su cintura acercándolo más.

Levantó la cabeza y me dio una lenta sonrisa maliciosa.

—El próximo año. Tú y yo. Solos. En esta cama. Tú desnuda. Es el mejor maldito regalo que puedes darme.

Negué con la cabeza, riendo.

—Los hombres son tan simples.

—Tú lo sabes.

Mi risa quedó rápidamente ahogada en su beso y justo estábamos llegando a las cosas buenas cuando el llanto de Jarrod encendió el monitor de bebés.

Nos congelamos por un segundo, nuestros cuerpos calientes y excitados necesitando un minuto para salir del estupor de la lujuria. Jacob se desenredó de mí y salió de la cama, poniéndose unos pantalones de pijama.

—No te muevas —me dijo—. Ni un milímetro.

—Estoy acostada como una lasciva —me quejé.

—No sé lo que es eso pero es jodidamente sexy, así que quédate ahí, exactamente como estás.

—¿O qué?

—Solo hazlo. —Desapareció rápidamente de la habitación y un par de segundos más tarde escuché su profundo canturreo a través del monitor para bebés mientras él comprobaba a nuestro hijo.

Mi vientre se derritió a medida que le escuchaba susurrar a Jarrod y decidí que me quedaría como estaba solo porque era un buen padre.

Un poco después llegó de nuevo a la habitación y se detuvo en el umbral. Sus ojos se ensancharon ardiendo ante la vista de mí extendida a lo largo de nuestra cama, medio desnuda.

—Maldición —espetó y tuve que morderme el labio para evitar sonreír.

Él lo vio de cualquier forma y eso le hizo moverse.

Antes de que me diera cuenta él ya estaba desnudo, en la cama, yo ya estaba envolviéndome alrededor de él otra vez y él estaba dentro de mí, empujando con tanta urgencia y necesidad que me llevó hasta el clímax.

Dos veces.

Después de eso, me acurruqué a su lado, mi cuerpo y mente tan llenos de alegría, que el sueño vino fácilmente.

Estaba casi fuera de juego cuando otro llanto llenó el ambiente, esta vez más fuerte y más femenino.

Me deslicé lejos de los brazos de Jacob y él apretó su agarre.

—Yo iré.

—Mi turno —susurré, presionando un beso en su hombro antes de irme.

Me puse el camisón, envolviendo una bata a su alrededor y caminé por el pasillo alfombrado a la habitación de mi hija al otro lado de la casa.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama, agarrando su edredón con fuerza y la luz de noche en la habitación mostrándome que tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Un dolor me atravesó al verla, me apresuré a llegar a ella, cubriéndola entre mis brazos.

—Nena, ¿qué sucede?

—Mami —hipó y me agarró con fuerza.

Solo podía asumir que fue la interrupción de su sueño lo que la dejó perturbada, así que me recosté contra la cabecera y murmuré la historia de la Cenicienta hasta que finalmente sentí su pequeño y cálido cuerpo recargarse contra mí. Lo más cuidadosamente posible, la acomodé de manera cómoda y me fui de puntillas.

No queriendo despertar a Jacob, me deslicé en la cama y me acurruqué a su lado. Ni dos segundos después el colchón se hundió y sentí su calor a lo largo de mi cuerpo mientras ponía un bazo a mi alrededor y me jalaba contra él.

—¿El angelito está bien? —dijo somnoliento.

—Está bien.

—Bien. —Besó mi cuello—. Te amo. —Sus suaves ronquidos siguieron a esas palabras.

Sonreí, mis párpados cayendo por el agotamiento.

—Yo también te amo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Benjamin & Tía**

Mis ojos estaban taladrando hoyos en la pared.

El zumbido de una aguja no había sonado por los últimos minutos y Benjamin aún no había salido de su cubículo con la impresionante morena cuyos ojos se habían iluminado al verlo como un niño en un árbol de Navidad rodeado de regalos.

Me quejé en voz baja y apoyé mi codo en el mostrador de la recepción, con mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano. Seguí fulminando la pared con la mirada, una que se convirtió en un completo ceño fruncido con el sonido de una risa femenina.

Bufé y retrocedí en mi silla inquieta, sacudiendo mis brazos para equilibrarme cuando la silla amenazó con caerse hacia atrás con el poder de mi inquietud agresiva.

Todo el mundo ya se había ido de INKarnate, el estudio de tatuajes en Leith en el que trabajamos. Era la recepcionista a tiempo completo y seguiría siendo la recepcionista a tiempo completo hasta que comenzara la escuela de arte después del verano. Luego reduciría a tiempo parcial.

Benjamin, mi prometido, era el gerente y jefe tatuador. Stu era el dueño del lugar, pero ahora sus visitas eran esporádicas. Rae, mi mejor amiga y ex compañera de piso, era tatuadora y especialista en eliminación de tatuajes, y Simon el magnífico macho alfa gay, era nuestro otro tatuador y chico perforador.

Ambos se habían ido a casa con sus respectivas parejas hace una hora.

¿Por qué?

Porque era el día de San Valentín.

En realidad, era el primer día de San Valentín de Benjamin y yo juntos… y él estaba tatuando a alguna coqueta tonta despampanante mientras yo esperaba impaciente a que terminara.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y miré con el ceño fruncido a la calle que estaba artificialmente iluminada por las farolas en las aceras y por los faros de los vehículos pasando. Ahora bien, sabía a ciencia cierta que Benjamin no le estaba devolviendo a la morena el coqueteo. De alguna forma, después de todo lo que había pasado, me las arreglé para encontrar al único chico en el mundo que realmente parecía salido de un mito griego sensual (sí, era así de atractivo), que tenía los principios de un héroe de Disney, el estilo y la actitud de un motorista, el alma de un artista, y el honor y las habilidades de un honesto dios guerrero.

Puede que haya pensado mucho en cómo describir a Benjamin.

Realmente mucho.

Pero bueno, por supuesto no era perfecto. Si fuera perfecto ahora estaríamos en nuestra primera cita de San Valentín, aun así, definitivamente era uno de los buenos, razón por la cual confiaba en él implícitamente.

Incluso cuando tenía mujeres atractivas en su silla de tatuajes.

—Pastelito.

Di la vuelta para ver a Benjamin de pie en la puerta del pasillo de atrás donde estaban los salones de tatuaje.

—¿Sí?

Asintió hacia su habitación.

—Mi cliente se siente débil. ¿Tienes algo de chocolate?

Hmm. La parte muy sospechosa de mí se preguntó cómo una chica puede ir de reírse tontamente a sentirse débil de pronto. Pasé la mirada sobre mi prometido, notando su muy alta y muy atlética complexión. Los tatuajes, su estilo descuidado, y ese rostro. Esos ojos. Esos ojos verdes que podrían hacer que mi ropa interior se derrita inmediatamente en mí.

Sí, no estaba creyendo que su cliente se sintiera débil.

Sonreí dulcemente.

—Llevaré un poco.

Él me sonrió en respuesta.

—Gracias, cariño. En breve saldremos de aquí.

Asentí y él desapareció de vuelta en su cubículo. Agarrando el chocolate del mini refrigerador en el armario detrás de mi escritorio, me apresuré entonces hacia uno de los espejos que habíamos colocado en el estudio para que las personas pudieran ver sus piercings, tatuajes o lo que sea. Cuando la morena había entrado en el cubículo de Benjamin para su cita me había cambiado a mi vestido para nuestra cita. Luego lo había cubierto con mi abrigo para que así Benjamin no lo viera hasta que estuviéramos listos para irnos.

Era hora de disolver esa idea. Me quité el abrigo y lo arrojé en el sofá.

Mirando hacia mi relejo me di un asentimiento cuidadoso. Estaba usando mi designado pequeño vestido negro. En realidad mi favorito. A Benjamin le gustaba cuando vestía de negro. Me había visto en este pero no llegó a apreciarlo plenamente porque no estábamos juntos en ese momento. Lo usé en su fiesta de cumpleaños el año pasado cuando entre nosotros había animosidad, mal entendidos y una tensión sexual increíble.

Pensé que esta vez le daría oportunidad de sacarme de él.

Junto con el vestido, estaba usando botines de ante negros que hacían a mis piernas cortas y delgadas lucir más largas.

—¿Pastelito? —llamó desde su cubículo.

Ups. Me estaba llevando demasiado tiempo.

Agarrando el chocolate caminé hacia el pasillo de atrás, mis tacones resonando contra las baldosas. Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación de Benjamin para verlo sentado en un taburete y a la morena relajada en su silla.

No había rastro de palidez a la vista.

Benjamin levantó una ceja al verme a medida que avanzaba lentamente para que no se perdiera ni un poco del vestido.

—Chocolate. —Se lo entregué, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Lo tomó y se lo entregó a su cliente sin ni siquiera mirarla.

—¿Cuándo pasó el acto del cambio rápido?

—Mientras estabas aquí. —Me encogí de hombros y alisé el vestido con mis manos—. Quería estar lista.

—Buena decisión —dijo aún devorándome con los ojos.

—¿Tienes una cita para el día de San Valentín? —preguntó la morena, con sus ojos sobre mí mientras mordisqueaba el chocolate.

Sensación de desmayo, mi trasero. ¡Qué desperdicio de mi chocolate para "mareos"! ¡Había personas que realmente necesitaban ese chocolate!

—La tengo. Pero él está retrasado.

Benjamin me lanzó una mirada, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba en las esquinas.

—Qué imbécil.

Le di un encogimiento de hombres al estilo "bueno, ¿qué se le va hacer?"

—¿Crees que le gustará el vestido?

—Creo que va a amar el vestido.

—Sí, te ves bien —añadió la morena antes de girarse hacia Benjamin con picardía en sus ojos—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes una cita esta noche?

Apenas pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Benjamin no era estúpido. Conseguía coqueteos todo el tiempo. Sabía que ella estaba coqueteando con él, y sabía que era por eso que no había dejado la habitación después de entregarle el chocolate.

—Con mi prometida.

Ella casi se ahogó.

—¿Estás comprometido? —Lucía completamente ofendida, como si tuviera el derecho a estarlo o algo así—. Bueno, es una chica afortunada.

—Lo sabe. —Moví mi mano izquierda hacia ella en donde el hermoso diamante que Benjamin había colocado hace meses brillaba.

Y finalmente todo tuvo sentido para ella. Benjamin se alejó, escondiendo su sonrisa mientras pretendía limpiar su trabajo.

—Oh, ustedes dos. —Hizo un gesto entre nosotros—. Claro. Me perdí eso. —Me dio una sonrisa tímida—. Supongo que los estoy reteniendo, chicos. Solo me iré.

—Solo si te sientes mejor —dije con tan genuino sentimiento como le pude inyectar. Hice un muy buen trabajo fingiendo porque ahora parecía culpable.

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. —Se levantó de la silla—. Simplemente pagaré y saldré de aquí.

—Me encargaré de eso. —Me quedé mirando hacia la espalda de mi prometido—. ¿Supongo que le diste la charla del cuidado posterior?

Él me miró por encima de su hombro.

—Lo hice.

—Gracias de nuevo, Benjamin. —Le dio un pequeño adiós con la mano.

—De nada. —Él le dio un asentimiento antes de volver a pretender estar ocupado.

Tan pronto como ella salió por la puerta puse los ojos en blanco hacia la espalda de él y la seguí.

Las mejillas de la morena estaban rojas de vergüenza cuando pagó y en realidad empecé a sentirme mal por ella. Una vez que se fue regresé de nuevo al cubículo de Benjamin y me apoyé en la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta, dándome una minuciosa mirada una vez más que me hizo sobrecalentarme al instante.

—En serio necesitas dejarles en claro que no estás soltero.

Benjamin hizo una mueca.

—Tía, no estaba coqueteando con ella.

—Lo sé. Pero deberías haber visto su cara cuando estaba pagando.

—Hice una mueca—. De hecho, me sentí mal por ella. Se sentía mortificada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —Se encogió de hombros—. Si una mujer no coquetea conmigo me lo tomaría en el sentido de que no está interesada. Uno pensaría que cualquier persona en su sano juicio captaría la indirecta.

—¿Oh, en serio? —Entré en la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Porque recuerdo claramente no devolverte el coqueteo y tú aun así yendo tras mí.

Benjamin levantó una ceja.

—Pastelito, no necesitabas coquetear con tus palabras. Estabas prácticamente jadeando.

—Uff. Eres tan arrogante. No estaba jadeando.

—Estabas jadeando. —Él asintió, sin dejar de sonreír esa ridícula pero sensual sonrisa pecadora.

Entrecerré los ojos, ignorando el hormigueo excitante entre mis piernas y en la hinchazón de mis pechos. Esto le hizo sonreír aún más y luego levantó ambas cejas sugestivamente.

—Te estoy excitando ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero eso no viene al caso. —Giré sobre mis talones y salí.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A buscar tu regalo del día de San Valentín. Tal vez eso distraerá a tu ego.

Escuché su risa a medida que me seguía al estudio principal. Desbloqueando el cajón del gabinete detrás del escritorio, saqué su regalo y se lo entregué. Benjamin lo tomó con una sonrisa curiosa en su cara.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo y velo.

Mi estómago se agitaba con nerviosismo emocionado cuando arrancó con cuidado el envoltorio. Levantó las cejas mientras miraba hacia abajo en el regalo en sus manos y tuve que evitar gritar: "¿Y bien?"

Levantó la vista de la fotografía que había enmarcado.

—¿Cómo?

Benjamin tenía estas fotografías en blanco y negro muy interesantes en su piso. Aquella encima de su cama era mi favorita. Fue tomada desde el asiento trasero de un convertible clásico americano. El conductor estaba girado de perfil. Llevaba unos lentes de aviadores oscuros y humo se elevaba de sus labios mientras parecía mirar hacia el mundo con aburrimiento, y más allá del auto estaba un profundo cañón, dando la impresión de que el auto estaba a meros centímetros del borde.

Tan geniales como eran las fotografías de Benjamin, ninguna era personal.

Aquella en manos de Benjamin sí lo era.

Era una toma directa de los dos en una playa en Longniddry, un pueblo costero a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo habíamos visitado el pasado otoño con la hermana de Benjamin, Rose, su marido Emmett, su hija Belle y su mejor amigo James, junto a su esposa Victoria y sus hijas. Emmett y James crecieron allí y sus padres aún vivían allí. Era un lugar precioso.

De todos modos, James era un reportero gráfico y un poco loco con las cámaras. Había tomado muchas fotos ese fin de semana y cuando estaba revisándolas, encontré una de los dos que se veía tan increíble que le pedí conservarla para mí. Él había ido más allá y la imprimió, y la había enmarcado profesionalmente.

Yo la había guardado para una ocasión especial para dar a Benjamin.

—¿Cómo? —dijo una vez más, con los ojos llenos de ternura.

—James.

—Por supuesto —murmuró y volvió a mirar la fotografía, acariciando la imagen de mí con sus dedos.

Me estremecí.

—¿Entonces, te gusta?

—Me encanta —dijo, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

La imagen no era la típica toma cursi y acaramelada de nosotros abrazados o besándonos ni nada de eso. En cambio, yo estaba sentada en un muro de piedra que recorría a lo largo de la playa, con las piernas colgando, mis manos agarrándose ligeramente en la piedra a cada lado de mis caderas. Mi abrigo estaba abierto, ondulando ligeramente en el viento y mi cabello estaba ondulando más que un poco detrás de mí, salvaje y libre como siempre. Estaba mirando hacia Benjamin, mi expresión suave, curiosa.

Benjamin estaba de pie en la arena, solo un poco por delante de mí, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans ya que la chaqueta que llevaba no tenía ninguno. Llevaba una gorra que James le había prestado y estaba mirando con satisfacción más allá de la cámara a lo que yo sabía era el agua.

Nos vemos jóvenes, tranquilos e interesantes, y si me lo permito… un poco ardientes.

—Pensé que podrías colgarla en el apartamento.

—Definitivamente. —Benjamin me miró y sonrió—. Esto es jodidamente genial.

Me reí y asentí mientras me atraía hacia él con su brazo libre.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Pensé que sería bueno conservarla para que así, cuando seamos viejos y canosos, podamos mirarla y recordar cómo éramos.

Me besó suavemente y se echó hacia atrás para decir algo justo cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió.

Fruncí el ceño, dándome la vuelta para decirle al intruso que estábamos cerrados cuando me detuve en seco al ver a nuestro jefe, Stu.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo Benjamin.

¿A tiempo para qué?

—¿Stu? —Miré de él a Benjamin y luego de nuevo a él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hadita. —Stu sonrió—. ¿Cómo estás, muchacha?

—Estoy bien. Confundida, pero bien. ¿Y tú?

—Contento de que mi esposa odia el día de San Valentín tanto como yo. —Él se rio entre dientes y miró más allá de mí a Benjamin—. ¿Listo?

—¿Para qué? —Salí de los brazos de Benjamin, esperando que mi día de San Valentín no fuera arruinado.

—Tu regalo. —Benjamin colocó cuidadosamente la fotografía en el mostrador de recepción—. Stu va a tatuarme tu nombre en mi pecho.

Ante ese gran anuncio, Stu y él comenzaron a avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia los cuartos traseros.

¿Mi nombre? ¿A través de su pecho?

—¿Estás loco? —Corrí tras él, tratando de no resbalar en las baldosas lisas con mis tacones—. ¡Benjamin! —Los alcancé justo cuando se estaban organizando en la habitación de Benjamin—. ¿Podemos hablar? Solo por un minuto. En privado.

—Tía…

—Por favor. —Le supliqué.

Él suspiró.

—Stu, volveré en un minuto.

Stu nos sonrió con complicidad.

—Está bien. Hazle entrar en razón, hadita.

Ignorándolo, agarré la mano de Benjamin y lo arrastré de vuelta en el estudio principal.

—No vas a hacer esto.

Benjamin inmediatamente me miró fijamente.

—Tenía la esperanza de una reacción mejor que esta. Algo más en línea a: "eso es tan romántico, Benjamin, no puedo creer que me ames lo suficiente para que grabes mi nombre de forma permanente en tu pecho".

—Es tan romántico. —Apreté su mano para tranquilizarlo—. Me encanta que me quieras tanto, pero… hablemos en serio. Cualquier cosa puede pasar. No tenemos idea de lo que sucederá. Y sí, espero por Dios que dentro de cincuenta años todavía tengamos la fotografía… —Hice un gesto a ella en el área de recepción—, y podamos mirarla y recordar juntos. Pero no sabemos con el cien por ciento de garantía que lo haremos. Un tatuaje, Benjamin. Es para siempre.

—Pero vamos a estar juntos para siempre. Nos vamos a casar.

Me derretí.

—Lo sé. Sabes que te amo. Pero un tatuaje parece una mala idea. Es casi como si nos estuvieras maldiciendo.

—¿Maldiciéndonos?

—Mmmhmmm.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—No nos estoy maldiciendo, Tía. Tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre. No voy a ninguna parte. ¿Y tú?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —Me acerqué a él, deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder encontrarme con su mirada—. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

En respuesta, Benjamin envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor con tanta fuerza que cada centímetro de mí quedó presionado contra cada centímetro de él.

—Nunca me arrepentiré de nada acerca de ti.

Como me encontraba derritiéndome contra él otra vez, cediendo, un repentino pensamiento se me ocurrió y espeté:

—¡Qué sea una "T"!

La cabeza de Benjamin se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido por mi arrebato.

—¿Qué?

—El tatuaje. —Le di unas palmaditas en el pecho donde estaba su corazón—. Solo haz una "T". Sabremos que me representa a mí, pero si algo llegara a pasar, fácilmente podrías cambiarlo en otra palabra.

—Nada va a suceder, pero… —Cubrió mi boca con la mano sabiendo que la estaba abriendo para discutir de nuevo—. Si te hace sentir mejor con todo el asunto, me limitaré a poner una estilizada "T".

Sonreí contra su piel y él movió su mano, devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir algo —dije, arrastrando mis dedos sobre su pecho—. Se trata de un doble regalo.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

El calor se movió a través de mí con mis pensamientos sucios.

—Tienes que cuidar de tu nuevo tatuaje esta noche… lo que significa que voy a estar arriba.

Benjamin se estremeció con una risa silenciosa.

—Todo estaba en mis planes.

—Estoy segura que sí. —Me puse de puntillas para besarlo—. Date prisa y luego vamos a saltarnos la cena de esta noche.

—Acuéstate sobre tu espalda. —Me detuve a los pies de la cama en mi ceñido vestido negro bastante revelador y tacones, con las manos en mis caderas.

Los labios de Benjamin se crisparon con diversión mientras se sentaba en la cama delante de mí, llevando nada. Recién acababa de ordenarle que se deshaga de su ropa, cosa que él hizo con una cantidad sensual de burla que me tenía muy caliente y mojada.

Él me miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes suyos, y creo que supo que moría de ganas de tocar cada centímetro de él. Cada centímetro excepto la parte en su pecho que estaba cubierta con papel transparente, protegiendo su nuevo tatuaje. Una hermosa "T" estilizada cruzando su corazón.

Me obligué a dejar de sonreír por el tatuaje y reiteré mi demanda.

—¿No te vas a desnudar primero? —dijo.

—No hasta que estés acostado en esa cama, listo y dispuesto.

Él rio e hizo lo que le pedí, su erección alzándose absolutamente firme.

Lamí mis labios, sintiendo la resbaladiza humedad entre mis piernas.

—Mi turno —susurré, sintiendo mis pezones tensarse contra la tela de mi sujetador mientras me desabrochaba el vestido.

Benjamin apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y me miró con ojos ardientes.

Primero deslicé el vestido y salí de él, llevaba solo mi sujetador, ropa interior y tacones negros. Mi cabello caía sobre mis hombros y dejé que Benjamin me mirara de lleno por un momento antes de agacharme y abrir mis botines.

Los saqué rápidamente y desabroché mi sujetador. Mis pechos se hincharon bajo su oscura mirada y mis pezones se crisparon aún más.

—Mierda —dijo suavemente, su cuerpo tensándose y su palpitante excitación enderezándose mucho más alto hacia su estómago.

Empujé mi ropa interior por mis piernas y luego gateé sobre la cama, pasando por encima de él en mis manos y rodillas, mis dedos arrastrándose a través de su piel a medida que me abro camino sobre él… hasta que me detuve en su erección.

—Pastelito —gimió él cuando bajé mi cabeza.

Llevándolo a mi boca, sentí sus muslos apretarse bajo mis dedos. Mi lengua se arrastró a lo largo de una vena en la parte inferior de su miembro y Benjamin se quedó sin aliento con un siseo excitado cuando empecé a chupar, bombeando mi cabeza de modo que mi boca se deslizara lentamente de arriba hacia abajo por su longitud.

—Tía —se quejó con los dientes apretados, impulsando sus caderas.

Lo solté, mi mirada prometiéndole que terminaría lo que había empezado después de que ambos disfrutáramos del evento principal.

Tratando de no apurar dicho evento y mi cuerpo luchando contra eso, besé un camino a lo largo de su tonificado torso mientras me arrastraba por su cuerpo. Con mis rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, me estremecí al sentir el roce de su pene en la cara interna de mi muslo. Apreté los labios sobre su pezón derecho, evitando su lado izquierdo. Lo lamí, mi propio gemido ahogado contra su cuerpo a medida que él acunaba mis pechos, mis propios pezones tensos, ansiosos por su toque. Cuando sus pulgares los rozaron, me estremecí, un suspiro escapándose de entre mis labios.

—Pastelito —gruñó Benjamin, apretando mis pezones entre sus dedos.

Apenas tuve tiempo para recuperarme de las descargas de calor que se dispararon hacia mi sexo, cuando su mano derecha se deslizó por mi estómago, buscando entre mis piernas. Cuando dos dedos se deslizaron en mi entrada resbaladiza, mi espalda se arqueó, dando a su mano izquierda un mejor acceso a mi pecho, mis caderas meciéndose contra su mano derecha.

—Te necesito —gemí, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras lo apartaba—. Todo de ti.

Agarró mis caderas a medida que me colocaba sobre él y ambos gritamos cuando me estrellé en él, las caderas de Benjamin saltando de la cama en reacción.

Encontramos un delicioso ritmo agonizante rápidamente, y con mis manos apoyadas en la cama junto a sus muslos, me incliné un poco hacia atrás para que su pene se empujara dentro de mí en el ángulo más satisfactorio del mundo. Me moví lentamente, yendo hacia el orgasmo.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada mientras lo montaba, sintiéndome sexy y poderosa ante su expresión reluciente, observando la forma en que sus ojos verdes se oscurecían por mis pechos, por mi cabello balanceándose en mi espalda. Su agarre en mí se tensó, apurándome. El calor entre nosotros elevándose cada vez más, nuestros cuerpos resbaladizos por el sudor.

El placer arremolinándose en mi vientre comenzó a aumentar la presión, mi excitación elevándose ante la intimidad que coincidía con nuestra pasión: nuestras miradas sosteniéndose, llenas de amor, el sonido de mi descontrolada respiración y los gemidos de placer, el olor embriagador del sexo… y Benjamin incitándome a correrme.

—¡Benjamin! —grité, mi cuerpo moviéndose más rápido de arriba hacia abajo por su longitud, arrojándome hacia el clímax. Mis músculos se apretaron alrededor de Benjamin cuando me vine, ola tras ola de placer pulsando alrededor de su pene.

Cuando mis extremidades se derritieron con satisfacción, Benjamin comenzó a bombear sus caderas debajo de mí, levantándome contra sus duras embestidas hasta que lo sentí ponerse rígido segundos antes de correrse dentro de mí.

Su agarre se aflojó y se relajó debajo de mí, su pecho subiendo y bajando con sus rápidas respiraciones.

Me incliné sobre él, cuidando todavía no tocar su tatuaje y lo besé, un largo, profundo y dulce beso que hizo que mis músculos internos se tensen alrededor de él. Me separé lo suficiente para poder hablar, temblando cuando él deslizó sus dedos suavemente sobre mi espalda desnuda.

—Nuestro primer día de San Valentín fue un éxito —susurré contra su boca.

Él asintió y me apretó más cerca.

—Así como todos y cada uno de ellos lo serán.

—¿Los cincuenta de ellos? —bromeé.

—Puedes apostar tu maldito culo a que lo serán, Pastelito. Esto aquí… —rodeó mi cintura con sus grandes manos—, cada centímetro tuyo, es mío. Para siempre. —Miró a su pecho y luego de vuelta a mis ojos—. "T" o "Tía"… siempre va significar una cosa. Que te amo.

—Me encanta el tatuaje —le prometí, a medida que rodeaba suavemente el área alrededor de él con mi dedo índice—. Esto también siempre va a significar eso para mí.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Pastelito. —Me besó suavemente.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, Benjamin.


End file.
